Avatar the Last Airbender: The Story Continues
by ithitsthefan
Summary: Its been 6 years since the war has ended. Life is good, love is present, but something else is also dwelling on the past. Azula. Unexpectedly, Azula shows up to gain revenge on the Avatar, this splits the Gaang up. Kataang Maiko, Sukka
1. a pleasant surprise

The sun shine felt pleasant and soothing against his exposed milky colour skin. The warm breeze brushed against him, making him smile a large and contented smile which he was famous for. He was Aang, the Avatar, the most powerful being on the Earth. But he was also just the fun, bubbly Aang. He'd always would be the fun, bubbly Aang. Beside him, Zuko, his friend, his brother. They had been through so much together. Rebuilding the Nations piece by piece.

His feet walked along the golden sand trail, leading to the renown 'Ember Island beach'. He was excited, he was more than excited, he was about to see his friends, and more exciting, Katara, which he hadn't seen for 3 months. They reached the end of the secluded path, and stepped out onto the open beach. Everyone was there. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Suki, Iroh, Ty lee, and Katara. Suki lay on her beach towel, amused at Sokka's sand-sculpture making. Sokka, located next to Suki, was too busy making and constructing a sand blob, which Aang assumed was Suki. Toph, sat on a raised ledge of sand, stretching her arms. Iroh sat on a beach towel, sipping what looked like to be watermelon juice. Mai, sat under an umbrella looking lonely, obviously missing Zuko. Ty lee was sitting on the sand, holding a light coloured shell, and outlined the rough edges of the shell with her hand. Aang moved to the final piece of the puzzle. The beautiful figure that surfed graciously along the blue waves. The long beautiful brown curls, flying behind her gorgeous delicate face. Her body figure had grown more curvaceous in the last 6 years. Aang loved Katara, her strong willed personality, yet her tender and compassionate loving sense, made Aang more entwined in his love for her. In fact it had been three months since Aang had last seen her, and he desperately wanted to hold her in his arms, again. Nobody seemed to notice that Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang had arrived. Until Toph suddenly noticed.

"No way, is that? Twinkle Toes! Pouty prince!" Toph yelled before running to give Aang and Zuko a welcome. Aang and Zuko turned to exchange glances, and let out a laugh. Sokka and Suki turned their attention to the arriving men on the beach. They walked over to Aang and Zuko. "Good to see you Aang! And ugh Zuko...welcome back to the gaang!" Sokka gave them both a brotherly hug, before wrapping an arm around Suki's waist. "Its good to be back" Zuko said gesturing a warming hug to an eagerly approaching Mai. Toph punched Aang hard in the shoulder. "Ow what was that for?" Aang yelped. "My affection, but ooh sorry I forgot you had baby skin, or should I say baby bones? But for a moment I thought those busk muscles were actually... busk" Toph laughed. Aang laughed "Well they are pretty busk I must say, but still, I'm not a rock". Aang replied jokingly. Toph and Aang laughed aloud.

"Aang! Aang! You're back!" a familiar voice shouted. One voice he'd missed and longed for the most. He turned to see the woman of his dreams, running towards him. "Katara!" Aang shouted, before running towards her. Seeing as he was an airbender he could run much faster than Katara by bending air behind him and reached her only a matter or seconds. Katara leaped onto Aang, who caught on to her in time before tripping backwards. "Oh Aang I missed you so much" Katara yelled. "You don't know how much I missed you Katara" He mumbled into her neck. Slowly pressing little flattering kisses down her neck. She giggled, and cupped his face in her hands. She looked into his beautiful grey eyes that displayed a silvery affect in the sunlight. He stared into hers, almost finding himself lost in a sea of blue. She closed the space in between them by planting a tender kiss on his lips. But it soon grew to become more than an innocent kiss. With their tongues battling for the domination of each others mouthes. Soft moans and sighs escaped their mouthes. Their kiss became more intense, and passionate, and the need for air became more desperate. They pulled away hesitantly, still longing for each other. "I love you Katara", Aang muffled, between gasps of air. "I love you too Aang". Katara said happily. Katara and Aang had been married for 4 months now. And his trip made it hard for both of them, parting seemed to be impossible. And the months were long and seemed to last for ever.

The gaang had resumed their day at the beach now more happy that Zuko and Aang had returned from the Earth Kingdom. Aang and Zuko greeted everyone, and chatted to them, telling their encounter with the Earth king and Basco. Mai and Katara were especially excited to greet their husbands home from their meeting in Ba Sing Se.

Katara guided Aang to her towel on the sand. Aang sat down on the towel before placing to hands on his thighs, making a welcome invitation for Katara to sit in his lap. Katara noticed how much Aang had grown in 6 years. His figure was still slim and slender, but he had a muscular body, which he gained from the 6 years of training and extending his bending skills after the war. Katara loved the his arrow tattoos, which made him look more mature but still resembled the childish Aang. He was about the same height as Zuko, but probably a bit shorter, and was now at his full height, and Katara had to stand on her tippytoes to reach Aang's forehead. His face was flawless, and he had the biggest smile she had ever seen. His eyes were a silvery grey. He had even grown his hair back. He liked to grow it when visiting other nations, but he was always cautious to show the front tip of his arrow. Still believing in the air nomad traditions.

Katara sat in his lap "Hey there handsome". Katara said while placing a kiss on his cheek. "Hey there beautiful". Aang replied with a chuckle in his throat. Katara giggled, and planted a kiss on the tip of his arrow on his head. Aang sighed softly. "I really missed you Katara" Aang stated before nuzzling her neck with his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Katara gave a wry smile, "Oh I see how this is. Did you just miss doing _that?_". Katara teased. "What? No its not like that, well ugh some...wait I mean..." before Aang could finish his sentence, Katara's finger pressed against his lips. "I know. I was only teasing. I really did miss those silly, Aang moments" She taunted. Aang chuckled a laugh, but felt a little blush build up in his cheeks, but that soon disappeared as he started caressing Katara's long brown hair, gently bringing her head closer, and Katara caught his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Hey Aang, getting some action there?!" Sokka yelled noticing Aang and Katara. Aang gently pulled away gently from his kiss with Katara, still caressing Katara's hair. "Pretty much! You?! " Aang yelled back while laughing. Katara turned to see Sokka at least 10 metres away from her and Aang. Sokka was practically mimicking Aang's and Katara's actions, with Suki. "Yea! Check Zuko!" He yelled back. Aang glanced across to spy Zuko and Mai practically copying both of the couples. "Guys I'm a little busy here! Enjoying the moment!" Zuko yelled at them. Mai smacked his shoulder. "Have I ever told you that your the biggest jerk on the Earth?" Mai questioned crudely. "I think a lot of people have said that Mai!" Aang yelled. Mai, smiled. Zuko pulled a narrowed glare at Aang. "Thanks Aang, that warms my heart!" Zuko exclaimed. "How about I warm your heart for you..." Mai continued. "I like the sound of that". Zuko attempted to whisper, before proceeding to kiss Mai. "Nice job jerk!" Sokka yelled at Zuko. Zuko just ignored Sokka and continued doing his business. "So much for our little couples love triangle, jeez Zuko, just ruin it!" Aang yelled at Zuko. Sokka and Aang laughed. "You know I'll never understand the physics of a guy's brain" Katara shouted to Suki. Suki laughed. "At least Aang has a brain". Suki yelled back. Katara laughed. "Hey! I do have a brain!" Sokka exclaimed angrily. "Oh sorry Sokka, I didn't mean to offend you". Suki said slyly. Katara laughed. "Why do they taunt us?!" Aang yelled. Sokka turned and gave the_ 'I dunno shrug' _with his shoulders. The couples just laughed, enjoying their day at the beach, and decided to end it and return to the Zuko's family house on Ember island.

"So Aang tell me more about this trip". Katara said, continuing cooking dinner for the gaang, whilst listening to Aang. "Well, it was kinda boring, but I mean its also important, so I had to act mature, and this problem and conflict needs maturity to understand the complex details. See, rebellious groups in the Fire Nation, have been teaming up with Azula, and we believe maybe Ozai, but were not entirely sure, all we know is, another attack on the fire palace, and some destruction caused to the outskirts of the palace as well". Aang said looking down at his feet. "Really, thats not good, what are you going to do?" Katara asked. "Well thats why we went to the Ba Sing Se, to discuss whether or not to send earth troops, to help the situation. I go against the idea. But I'm not sure what Zuko thinks. I was wondering, could you maybe see if Mai, has talked to Zuko, and I dunno, see what Zuko's opinion is. I just don't think the Fire nation needs the help, all I think they should do, is just keep watch, you know, like just pay more attention, rather than focussing so much on rebuilding the Fire Nation with huge leaps, I think Zuko should just concentrate on solving minor problems like this, which will slowly build back the respect of the Fire Nation". Aang said. "Well Aang, I'll go with whatever you choose. I mean your idea sounds more optimistic, rebuilding the people's morale. If you like, I will talk to Mai, but don't let it get you down. I will always go with what you feel is right Aang". Katara smiled at Aang. Aang walked over to Katara.

"You know I love you, right?" Aang said while wrapping his arms around her waist. Aang started placing little kisses along her neck. Katara giggled, and that's why Aang always kissed her neck; he loved coaxing her little laughs. Occasionally when Aang heard those little sighs, or when Katara whispered his name, he would laugh a little himself. "I know... but do you want dinner?" Katara questioned. Aang laughed, and released his hug on Katara. "Mmm, whatever you cook always tastes good" Aang replied. "You know what else tastes good?" Katara asked. Aang raised an eyebrow. "You..." Katara said seductively, before pulling Aang into a passionate kiss.

"Whoops, are we interrupting something?" Suki asked, as she entered the kitchen. Aang and Katara pulled away abruptly to see a grinning Suki at the door, and Sokka behind her. "No, no, we ugh... were cooking dinner, is all" Katara smiled. Suki smiled, "well we better leave then, don't want to disturb you_ two chefs" _Suki said, smiling at them. "Wait Katara please tell me you're cooking meat!" Sokka asked desperately. "Well yeah, but not a lot, but I'll make sure I'll save it for you, okay?" Katara asked. Sokka nodded, and put a thumbs up at Katara. Suki and Sokka left the room. "Awkward?" Aang said. "I agree, hey Aang could you do a favour for me?" Katara asked politely. Aang nodded. "Could you set the table please?" Katara replied. "Anything for you beautiful" Aang said. Katara laughed and hoped no one saw her blush furiously.

"Dinners great Katara". Ty lee complemented. "Oh it was nothing, just a little home-made dinner" Katara replied. "Well I think its amazing, and judging by Sokka's facial expressions, I think he is thinking the same" Suki commented. "Yea not bad Madam bossy britches" Toph laughed. Everyone seemed to giggle, whilst Katara blushed a little remembering the fun memories, almost 6 years ago. "I'd stay clear of the Sea prunes" Aang whispered to Zuko. "But aren't they ocean kumquats?" Zuko whispered. "Close enough" Aang whispered. Aang laughed a little, remembering his recollection of memories. The memory relating to this at Hama's inn, he told Toph the exact same thing he had just said to Zuko. Everyone stared at him for laughing unexpectedly. Aang blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. "Well someone's in a good mood". Mai announced. "Unlike someone I know" Zuko nudged Mai with his elbow. "You are the biggest Jerk on the planet! Ugh!" Mai sulked. "Actually I think he is the biggest jerk in the universe" Iroh said laughing. Everyone laughed except Zuko, who frowned. "We are just teasing pouty prince, sheesh!" Toph said. "Well I think now that dinner is over, I think that what we need is a nice cup of tea, to accompany the humourous dinner". Iroh said happily. Everyone nodded a yes and thanked Katara for the dinner.

Katara and Suki decided it would be efficient to clean up the dishes, and wash up, whilst the others proceeded into the living room for some tea. "Katara I need to tell you something, a secret". Suki said quietly to Katara. "Sure, tell me" Katara said washing the last dish. "Well I think I might be um..." Suki paused, and took a breath. "Pregnant". She placed a hand on her flat-soon to be large belly. Katara jumped, and the dish fell out of her hand. The dish landed on the ground, and smashed instantly. "Oh my gosh, you serious?!" Katara asked excited. She hugged Suki tightly, a warm sister hug. "Yeah, I found out 2 weeks ago". Suki said happily. "Have you told everyone yet?" Katara said cleaning up the broken dish on the ground. "No, and please don't tell Sokka yet, I think I'll tell him on our wedding anniversary. Its only a couple weeks away". Suki replied. "I won't tell anyone, Suki. I'm here for you". Katara said calmly. Suki gave Katara a warm hug. "I knew I could count on you Katara, thank you so much!". Suki said. The two sisters-in-law laughed together.

Aang suddenly walked into the kitchen. "Oh sorry ladies, am I interrupting something?" Aang questioned both of them. "No, just a sisterly talk". Suki said smiling. "And besides, I don't want to hold Katara up any longer, I think someone is eager to see her" Suki said grinning at Aang and Katara. Both of them blushed a little, while Suki exited the room. They knew that Suki enjoyed teasing them, and when she did, they both felt like kids again. "So, what was that all about?" Aang asked while he helped clean the cooking area. "Nothing. Just girl talk". Katara replied, still a little bit of excitement in her tone. "Well then it must of been pretty exciting, for you to have dropped a plate". He smiled at her. "Oh yea, whoops, I hope Zuko isn't mad, I think it might have been one of his favourite china plates". Katara said a bit worried. "I'm sure he doesn't care. And if he really needs another we can go get him one". Aang said reassuring her. "Is there any chance that you will tell me about this _talk_?" Aang asked quietly. "Not a chance". Katara replied teasing him. "Well then. Would something like this change your mind?..." Aang walked over to Katara, and like always, started placing little suckling kisses on her neck. Katara always giggled at his actions. For some reason, she always found her neck to be more sensitive than some other parts of her body. "Hmm I'll consider it. But don't be so sure you'll get an answer". Katara mockingly. "Well I'm good at persuading people". Aang whispered in her ear. She rested her head on Aangs chest, and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, lets see how persuasive you are" Katara whispered back. Aang continued kissing her neck. Every so often, Katara would sigh or a little muffled moan would be heard. Aang was pleased, with himself. He loved doing this to Katara, he found it amusing, and also happy that he made Katara happy. "Aang..." Katara whispered. "Yes?" Aang whispered quietly. "I don't know if I can tell you, I mean its about Suki, and well it has something to do with, well what you call, _that_". Aang pulled away gently, but fast. "I think I know where this is going... Wait! is Su.." Katara kissed him on the lips hard, as Sokka walked in to the room. Katara was lucky she cut-off Aang in time before Sokka heard what she thought Aang was going to say. "Get a room, jerk, and my sister who is so nice to make me meat tonight". Sokka said sarcastically as he walked past. Katara pulled away pretending to be surprised by Sokka's entry. Katara laughed. "So you enjoyed huh?". Sokka nodded. "Amazing, almost as amazing as Suki. Nah I'm just kidding. See ya love birds". Sokka said before exiting the kitchen. Katara looked at Aang. "Phew! Aang, could you be more louder?!" Katara said. Aang smiled, "So Suki is _you know what_?" Aang asked. Katara nodded, and smiled. Aang had to think for a moment, he was happy for Suki and Sokka, but he himself wanted to have a baby with Katara, but he had never found the courage to do so. "But don't tell the others! Especially Sokka. Okay?" She asked. "Oh I get it that why you kissed me randomly?" Aang said. "Well that and maybe because I love you". Katara replied cheekily. Aang smiled. Katara thought that whenever Aang smiled; which was incredibly often, he had the biggest smile imaginable. Aang leaned down and locked lips with Katara. Both forcefully kissing with equal strength, but it was usually Katara who won the battle of mouthes, and her tongue explored his mouth, enjoying her victory. They pulled away, gasping for air, their kiss lasted for a lot longer than expected. "You know, I did get you to confess". Aang said cheekily after his breathing settled. "What! You did not! You know I'm starting to think that your the biggest jerk on the planet" Katara replied a little defeated. Aang laughed, "so that's why you agreed to marrying the biggest jerk on the planet?" Aang asked. "You're unbelievable!" Katara said poking his chest. "I'm lovable and you know it, just admit you're wrong", Aang said raising his eyebrow. Katara sighed. "Alright you win, jerk, I confessed. You happy now?" Katara said with humour, although there was some annoyance present in her voice. "I'm always happy when I'm with you". Aang replied slyly. Katara giggled. "C'mon jerk, lets go have some of Iroh's tea". They both left the room, and joined the others for some tea.

"Wow, I can't believe that their going to have a baby" Aang said, lying on the bed, looking upwards. He was happy for Sokka and Suki, but he himself wanted to have a child with Katara. "I know, aren't you excited?!" Katara said, coming to enjoy Aang on bed. She lay herself next to him. Aang laughed, "of course I'm excited !" Aang replied to Katara's comment. After that a silence fell upon the both, but it was Katara who broke it. "Aang... I want to have a baby with you. I know we've been married for only for 4 months, but I mean we have been together for 6 years. I know I'm ready, but are you? Has it ever crossed your mind before?" Katara said quietly. Aang turned to meet Katara's gaze. "You know, I was thinking the same thing". Aang replied happily. "Really?" Katara said. "Of course, but I wasn't sure how you would take to it, but I really want to have kids with you". Aang said. "We have made love plenty of times before, but I think we should, well you know keep trying" Katara said a little embarrassed. "So there would be a lot of _that_ anyway?" Aang said cheekily. Katara laughed "yeah, how does that sound?" Katara responded. "Sounds like a good idea to me". Aang said smiling at her. Using little strength, he positioned Katara carefully under him. She kissed him on the lips. "Why don't we start right now?" He requested slyly. Katara laughed. "I love you Katara" Aang whispered to her. "I love you too... Jerk".

The loud noises and words coming from the room next door, woke Toph with a start

. "Sheesh keep it down" Toph mumbled grumpily to herself. Toph sat up from her bed and exited her room quietly trying not to disturb the 'quiet' couple next door. She made her way down the corridor to the kitchen. She turned and entered the room. She made her way to the jug of water before grabbing a cup and pouring water into it. Toph rubbed her eyes sleepily while holding the cup in her hand. She paused, and dropped the cup suddenly. She turned around to see a female figure by the door. Toph knew who it was, she had felt the exact same body shape before. But Toph could feel other people as well.

"Hm, I never thought that after 6 years I would see you here from your prison cell". Toph yelled before preparing battle position.

"Surprise! Well heres the thing fool, you can't see me, should I remind you that you are blind?" Azula laughingly mocked. Two men arrived next to Azula. "I hear you can't bend anymore? Is that why you brought your little body guards?" Toph replied scornfully. Azula growled before the two men beside her moved to attack Toph. Toph quickly shouted for help before punching the surface of the kitchen floor, and lifting rock from beneath. She launched it at the first man, the rock hit him at sent him flying back against the wall, before yelling again for help. It wasn't long before Suki and Sokka ran into the room. "What's going on?" "Sokka get out the way!" Suki yelled. She jumped onto Sokka, and landed on the floor, dodging a fireball, that burned the wall. "Ex-princess is paying us a visit with her little friends" Toph said angrily before lifting up a rock wall to defend a shot of fire from the first man she hit. Two more men appeared by Azula's side. Over the loud shouts, Toph could hear Azula's laughter. She growled and try closing the space between the two walls and Azula, by moving the walls together. The attempt failed, with Azula flipping backwards. Zuko and Mai ran into the kitchen after they heard the large crashes of this battle. "What the?" Zuko said rubbing his eyes. "What's happening now?!" Mai said angrily. "Ugh! Azula's back for revenge, and she brought her little gang with her!" Sokka yelled over the shouts. "Wait! Who's here?!" Zuko yelled, unable to believe what he thought he just heard. "Your crazy sister shows up and attacks us! Sometimes your family is unbelievable!" Mai shouted. Zuko charged up a fire ball, and fired it at Azula. She retreated and ran through the door outside. The other men followed her. "Where's the Avatar when you need him?!" Zuko shouted at Sokka. Aang walked out his bedroom slowly. He yawned, and had a large stretch. "What's all the noise?" Aang asked tiredly. "Aang Azula's here! We gotta go after her right now!" Zuko shouted. Aang suddenly snapped himself awake. "What?!" Aang shouted. Katara walked out of the room, she seemed surprised that everyone was out here, and at the damage caused to the room. "Now Aang! We have to go and get her!" Zuko yelled at Aang. "Okay, okay sorry. We'll go get her right now". Aang said grumpily rubbing his face, in an attempt to wake himself up fully. Aang and Zuko were both shirtless, and wearing their sleeping pants, but they didn't have the time to put clothes on, Azula was getting away and quick. Katara stood there a little confused and tilted her head to the side. "Wait here" Aang said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before sprinting out of the room, with Zuko soon following after.

"Where is she?!" Aang said to Zuko. They both looked around for any sight of Azula. But there was nothing. It was complete silence. The only noises were the sounds of the environment and surrounding faint noises from the other locals. "She's gone" Zuko said staring at the ground. "No she couldn't have gone too far, we could still go looking" Aang replied. "No this was just the start, I think she has something planned for us. I think we should return to Ba sing se. The Earth King needs to know about this attack. Azula had many men with her, probably more than twenty, and when you think about it, thats a lot. We should start packing, leave as soon as we can". Zuko said looking at Aang. Aang thought for a moment. Zuko's idea sounded good, but Aang knew it would probably be better to go after her, but Aang wasn't in the mood to argue. "Alright, we'll leave in the morning". Aang replied apathetically. He was tired, grumpy and wasn't in the mood for arguing with a stubborn fire lord.

"So she got away?" Katara asked passing a bag up to Aang to pack on Appa. "Well I don't think she's exactly gone gone, she will be back, but when she is, this time we will hopefully be ready for her" Aang said smiling. Aang gave Appa a scratch on the back of his head. He turned to see Katara still on the ground looking at him. He smiled, before creating a rock to lift her onto Appa. "Thanks Aang" Katara said, before sitting on the saddle. "Hey look twinkle toes, I'm going on Zuko's warship, its just that I can see a lot better, no hard feelings?" Toph asked Aang. Aang nodded happily. "Well I'll go with Aang and Katara, and you can go with Zuko". Suki said annoyingly to Sokka. "But I want to go with you! But what if it rains or something?" Sokka whined. "Sokka you're either coming with me or not. Which is it?" Suki asked. "Fine, I'll go on Appa, and only for you" Sokka said. Aang smiled, and did the same for Sokka and Suki. He arose them on a large rock cylinder. They hopped on Appa. "we ready to go now?!" Aang asked everyone. They all nodded. "Appa Yip! Yip!" Aang said with enthusiasm and pulled Appa's whip. They lifted into the sky, flying past Zuko's warship. Aang waved, before continually riding towards the Ba sing Se.

Aang looked around the palace thrown room. It was largely decorated with the Earth symbol on almost every object. It was only three days ago that he was attacked by Azula. Aang and Zuko both bowed to the 'temporary Earth King', who's name was Lee Chang. "Good to see you Avatar Aang and Fireord Zuko". The Earth King said. "How was your trip to Ember island?" He asked smiling. Aang and Zuko exchanged glances. "Greetings Lee Chang. Good, until we had an unwanted visitor turn up" Zuko replied. "Really? Is that why you left your vacation early?" He questioned. "Yes, but the visitor was someone who we least expected. We need to speak to_____ immediately. Can you tell us where he is?" Aang asked the 'new Earth King'. "Well right now he is in the Southern water pole. He recently returned from the northern tribe, and is discussing the relationship between the two sister clans, by talking to the chief of each tribe, he believes, that the southern water tribe, can highly advance in structure and populations if the northern water tribe keep in consistent contact with its sister tribe. But I am here, you can discuss with me" He said staring at Aang. Aang didn't like the look of Lee Chang. He found him almost intimidating. "Well three nights ago---" Zuko started

"We were visited by Hakoda of the Southern Water tribe... yes and he wanted to discuss this sisterly combination to the Earth king... meaning ______" Aang said emotionless at the Earth King. The Earth king squinted his eyes at Aang. "Do you not trust me Avatar Aang?" Lee Chang questioned. "I completely trust you, its just I trust ____ more. We've been acquainted for much longer, and I feel that he's more reliable". Aang replied before turning to Zuko. "I think we should go visit the Earth King in the Southern water tribe". Aang said tilting his head a little sidewards gesturing to the door. Zuko looked at him confused. "Perhaps you would like to stay here in the palace, or we can arrange a villa for you, if you would like of course?". Lee Chang said. "No, we thank you for the offer but, I think we would be most comfortable staying at the southern water tribe, and plus we have relations there who may be eager to see us" Aang said. He bowed before attempting to exit the room. "Avatar Aang, not being too rude to ask but what is Fire lord Zuko's input on this decision?" The earth king said turning to Zuko who stood there a little confused. Aang turned quickly to Zuko. He gave Zuko the 'lets go right now look'. Zuko bowed to the Earth king. "We must be leaving thank you though for your offer though Lee Chang". Zuko said before Aang and Zuko began to exit the room. The Earth King sat up from the throne chair. He lifted a large rock wall in front of the palace door. Aang and Zuko turned and stared in disbelief. "What are you doing?!" Zuko asked the Earth King. "Hello again Avatar and Zuzu, how are you today?" Azula asked. She emerged from behind a large green pillar. Both Aang and Zuko were in shock. "Surprised to see me?" Azula questioned. Aang and Zuko prepared battle positions. "I knew you were bad Lee Chang!" Aang yelled. "Wow, you are smarter than you look Avatar. As a matter of fact, I visited you three nights ago. But you didn't recognise me" He sneered at Aang. "Azula!? What is wrong with you?!" Zuko shouted. "Nothing actually. I just want my revenge, on the Avatar". She said grinning at the Avatar. "I never did anything to you Azula! You did this to yourself, so twisted in fear, made you lose you mind, your friends, even your family". Aang yelled at her. "Listen Avatar you took away everything from me. My rightful pace in the thrown, my father, and even my bending. You deserve to suffer, living in a filthy horrible prison cell!" Azula yelled at Aang. "Azula it doesn't have to be like this, you can live a normal life". Aang said calmly. "Pathetic. Its almost like you are resisting a battle. And yet I expected more from you. And Zuzo haven't heard much from you since our little incident". She raised her finger and pointed it to the exact spot on her chest where Zuko was struck by Azula. She smiled evilly. Zuko glared at her. "But although I lost my own bending, I do have my how should I say...oh body guards like Lee Chang". She replied sourly. At least thirty men came from behind the throne room chair. They were Di lee agents. They lined up before shooting their rock hands at Zuko and Aang. Zuko fired up a charge of fire whilst Aang pushed the away with air. Aang launched himself into the air. Reaching the ceiling, he hoisted himself in the wall, and crawled across the ceiling using earth bending. He crawled fast over to Azula before, pulling his hands out, and standing on the ceiling. He created a large gust or air behind him and darted through the air at incredible speed. He concentrated, and switched on the Avatar state. At the last minute he spread his hands and created a large shake in the earth. The Di lee flew back into the wall. Zuko had fired himself into the air, pushing flames under neath him. He landed on the ground. Aang arose from the large dent in the ground and looked around. Most of the Dy lee were on conscious and knocked out. All but Azula who was hand-standing on the thrown chair. "I see your skills have improved Avatar" Azula said feeling defeated. She glared at Zuko. "We will meet again, I assure you Zuzu, your little Mai, will be wishing she never knew you. And that little waterbender, you better watch it Avatar, wouldn't want her to get hurt" she said before disappearing underground with Lee Chang.

"Katara!" Aang yelled before crashing through the broken wall guarding the door.

Aang bolted outside, he didn't care if Azula was getting away. He looked around desperately for Katara. She was no where to be seen. "Katara! Where are you?!" Aang shouted. Zuko ran out of the damaged throne room. "Aang calm down. They are probably at uncle Iroh's tea shop" Zuko said. Aang could sense a little worry in Zuko's voice. "Yea lets hope your right. Wait!" Aang said. "If they were at Iroh's tea shop, why would they take Appa. He isn't in the stables and there is not tracks of him walking, so he has obviously been flying or well... Zuko I think something's happened. You look around here and I'll go on my glider to Iroh's tea shop." But before Zuko could respond, Aang was off on his glider.

Aang reached Iroh's tea shop. It was closed. Nobody was there. Empty. Aang sighed. It was getting dark. "They probably all just went for a long walk. Yeah thats what they probably have done?" Aang said talking to himself. "Wait!" Aang pulled his bison whistle out of his pocket. He blew as hard as he could. But there was no giant flying bison anywhere. Aang sighed. _Maybe he is too far to hear, _he thought to himself. The person he most missed was Katara. For some reason, he could feel a nervous gut feeling. Like something was wrong. 'Better get back to Zuko. Maybe he's found them" Aang said trying to reassure himself.

Zuko walked along the main street. Numerous people bowed to him. Others waved and laughed happily. He would ask many of the people if they had seen his friends. But none of them would say they saw anything. A man perched up by the wall was watching Zuko. He stood leaned against the the wall, in a dark alley way. Zuko stared at the man. He suspiciously walked over to the man. "Firelord, I must tell you. I saw your friends". The man quietly whispered. Zuko lightened up. "Where?! Who are you?" Zuko yelled. "Sshh! Follow me" The man whispered. The man continued down the alley way. Zuko hesitantly followed him. The man began running. Zuko sprinted after him. "Hey wait!" Zuko yelled. He reached an open area, with a small fountain in the middle. "Hey where did you go? Hello! Argh! Is there anyone here!" Zuko yelled. But of course there was no answer. "Brrrrrr Brr Brr" A little voice cam from behind the fountain. Zuko turned to see Momo. "Hey your Aang's little...um... well I can't really remember, but I mean... Do you know where the others are?!" Zuko said to Momo. Momo just stared at him a little confused. "I thought so, great now I'm talking to a rabbit lemur?" Zuko sighed. Momo scratched his head with his paw. And something was revealed to Zuko. Something that was Katara's...

The Avatar walked up to Zuko. "Hey did you find anything?" Aang asked. He sat by the water fountain. "Yes" Zuko said quietly. "Really?! What?!" Aang said excited. Zuko sighed, and opened his palm to reveal Katara's necklace. Her betrothal necklace, from Aang. Aang stared at it carefully. "Wait. I made his for Katara". Aang said sadly. "Do you think... she ran away...?" Aang started. He looked down at the necklace now in his palm. There were air symbols and water symbols tied together. Other chinese symbols of love and friendship were on there as well. "No, I can't find anyone else, and I know Katara wouldn't leave you Aang, I mean you two are well I dunno tight?" Zuko said scratching the back of his head. "See I saw this man before, and he told me he knew where our friends were. I followed him here, and then, he was gone. And I found you rabbit lemur, or whatever its called?" Zuko said. Aang brightened up. "Wait! Momo's here?!" Aang jumped up and shouted. "Yea well he's over there" Zuko said a little surprised at Aang's quick change in emotion. Aang turned to see Momo drinking from the water fountain. "Momo!" Aang yelled. He grabbed Momo and hugged him. Momo just purred his little _'brr brr brrrr'. "_Momo do you have any idea where the others are?" Aang attempted to speak to Momo. Momo tilted his head sidewards, and looked confused at Aang's remark. "I already tried talking to ...Momo, but he's a lemur, not a human Aang" Zuko said. "I keep getting this feeling something has happened to them. I just get this feeling at the bottom of my stomach. Like they are missing-" Aang stopped when Zuko cut him off. "Wait, don't you remember when Azula said something about Katara and Mai never wishing they knew us or something like that? Maybe she's done something to them?" Zuko said trying to remember the exact encounter with Azula. "Avatar, Firelord, I know where your friends may be. I am Chang, a former member of Dy Lee. I resigned as soon as I discovered that the Dy lee was against the King, and I rebelled against the fire Nations attack 6 years ago. I never thought that I would see Azula again after that" Chang said to the two men. "So your the guy who I followed to the fountain before you ran off?" Zuko asked. Chang nodded. "Do you know where our friends are?" Aang asked Chang. "Well, I saw a group of Dy lee attack a blind girl, and a waterbender girl. But I'm afraid thats all I saw." Chang replied to Aang's commented. "Katara and Toph!" Aang shouted. "Where did you see them?!" Aang asked excitedly.

MEANWHILE:


	2. They're gone?

Diclamer: I don't own avatar the last airbender :( and just heads up for reviews, and there is probs heaps spelling mistakes but frankly i dont care so much because of uni studies :) enjoyy x-

Azula stared at the waterbender on the cold stone floor, of her cell. She was beautiful, although she was bruised and hurt, Azula was jealous. She always wanted to feel loved, someone who would just accept her. She glared at Katara. She lay lifeless on the floor. All but consistent single movements of breathing came every-now and-then. She looked across to the young blind girl. She was jealous, of her ability to see through, even though he was blind, and the fact that she could bend with extreme skill. She was also jealous at the love they both received, their families, treated them like they were something, worth something. Azula, she was worth nothing. But that would change, she would capture the avatar, regain her respect, gain power, overthrow Zuko. All she needed was to capture Mai, and the other Avatar friends. "Princess, the girl you ordered has arrived!" Chang said quickly. "Good. I will see her right now. Send guards to make sure these filthy rotten prisoners don't get out" Azula said sneering at Katara and Toph. "As you wish princess" Chang said. They both moved towards the stairs, and walked up to the room where they would soon meet this 'June, and her sheershrew'.

Katara's head ached. It was heavy and weighed her down. She didn't want to sit up; the thought made her feel more sick than she actually was. She couldn't see, it was cold wet and dark, not to mention the smell. She could barley hear on the left side of her head. She used the only sense other than taste, feeling with her hands. She reached forward, and supported her weight, to twist her body off her left side, feeling uncomfortable and disorientated. Using her hand, she examined the bruising on her face. It felt swollen, and stung when she touched it. She could also feel some substance on her face, sort of gluggy, and dried up. She assumed it was dry blood. Her head throbbed, unable to think, she tried to recall the last bit of memory she had left, before she was knocked out. Nothing. She couldn't remember anything. It hurt to much to think. But she couldn't stop thinking, especially about Aang. _Where is he? Is he okay? Is he coming to find me? _Suddenly Katara heard a groan of pain from only about a few metres away from her. She lifted herself onto her knees, and attempted to crawl in the direction of the noise. She stopped herself from throwing up, by lying on her side every so often, even though it was only a small distance to reach. Finally she reached something soft and fleshy. A human. She shaked the body. It groaned again. She nudged it harder with her hand. "s...s...t.o..p" The voice said sounding fatigued, and in pain. "Ugh who is this?" Katara said weakly. "Its... um Toph" Toph replied slowly. "Toph! Its Katara!" Katara said trying to sound excited. But she didn't, instead she just felt more painful. "I figured that. Where are we?" Toph said glumly. Katara sighed "I dunno... I..I just miss Aang" Katara said sadly at the end. "He just got back, and he's gone again..." Katara said. "We'll see him, and.. wait! I know where we are!" Toph shouted throwing herself up on her feet. She groaned again, but ignored it. She hobbled over to the metal bars. She clenched her fist tightly around them. "We are in prison cell. And not just anyone's but Azula's!" Toph said. Suddenly Katara remembered what had happened. "Yeah! Don't you remember? Those weirdo Di lee attacked us, knocked us out..." Katara started ".......and ughhh?" Katara finished trying to remember, she placed her hand on her bruised face. "And we end up in this smelly gross prison!" Toph answered. "But how did we get in here in the first place?" Katara said agitated. She pulled her knotted hair trying to remember. "I don't know! Okay! All I know is that we need to get out of here!" Toph replied. Katara could see that she was tired and distressed. "You're right. But I just feel so tired, so...sick." At that moment Katara turned over on her side, fearing she was going to throw up. Toph patted her back, hoping to give some comfort, but what toph calls pat, Katara calls punch. "Ow Toph! Cut it out!" Katara said grumpily. Toph backed away. "Sheesh! I was trying to comfort. But okay then ms... mrs bossy britches" Toph said back sourly. "Sorry, Im just so angry! We need to get out of here. Lets think of a plan!" Katara said sitting up. "I got one!" Toph said surprising Katara. "We can... Wait shh someone is coming" Toph whispered. She placed her hand on the ground, feeling the earth for any trace of incoming people. She lay down, hoping to fool who ever was coming. Katara lay down too. Two men walked past. One opened the cell and threw a piece of dried up bread each at them. They had to think of a way out and fast.

"Sokka! Quit it! Stop teasing that cabbage merchant! We need to find the others." Suki said annoyed. Sokka poked the cabbage merchant one last time. 'Yes master" Sokka said almost seriously. Suki hit his shoulder. "C'mon you mean person, go get Appa" Suki said, "Yes master" Sokka replied. Suki sighed. "For the last time I am not your master, I am your wife" Suki said putting a hand to her head. Sokka pulled Appa out of the 'Zoo' made by Aang. "Lets go see how Aang and Zuko are doing okay. Besides, Mai and Ty lee are shopping and I think Iroh is visiting meditation class or something. It was dark, 9:00 at night. "Does this mean we get time to ourselves?" Sokka said wryly. Suki kissed him on the cheek. "If you behave" Suki said before jumping on Appa. "Yes ma'am!" Sokka said before climbing on Appa.

"Grr this is so confusing!" Aang said with his head in his hands. "I wish I could just see where they are!" Zuko said angrily. "Well you can't and if you could, that would be helpful" Aang said annoyed. Zuko frowned. "I was brainstorming where they might be. What would uncle say if her were here.... hmm Zuko you must look inside yourself, and be them." Zuko said trying to impersonate his uncle. Aang just stayed silent. "Look! Aang!" Sokka said pointing down to Aang and Zuko at the fountain. Zuko hear an annoying voice sounding like Sokka. "Hey wait a minute. It's Sokka!" Zuko shouted. Aang lifted his head up fast and looked up. He smiled, at least Sokka and Suki were here. Sokka and Suki landed with Appa. "Guys! Thank spirits you are here!" Aang said hugging Suki and Sokka. "Wow I didn't even know that you would miss us so much" Sokka said a little surprised at Aangs hug. "No! Katara and Toph are missing!" Aang shouted pulling away. "And Mai!" Zuko shouted as well. "Um Mai and Ty lee are shopping Zuko" Suki said. Zuko smiled, and felt relieved. "Who, my sister's missing" Sokka said. "You said that when you married her, you would never let her out of your sight, and 3 hour! And woosh she's gone!" Sokka yelled at Aang. "I was at a meeting! And I trusted she was safe, because she isn't alone!" Aang yelled back. "Guys chill! Obviously fighting isn't going to help!" Suki said coming in between both of the men and pushing them away from each other. "Sorry jer....Aang" Sokka said to Aang sarcastically. "What? I didn't hear what you said jerk" Aang replied bitterly. Sokka growled. "Ugh guys are complete idiots!" Suki yelled. "If you don't be friends again, I will go find Katara and Toph by myself!" Suki said angrily at both of them. "Apologise now!" She said impatiently. Both men looked at each other. They sighed. "Friends?" Aang asked. "Friends" Sokka replied. "Um who's going to tell Mai and Ty lee and my uncle where we are?" Zuko said a little confused. They thought for a moment. "How about Momo tells them. We'll tie a message, and they read it and stay safe" Sokka suggested. They nodded. Sokka's plan seemed to have a good catch to it. They were finally getting somewhere.


	3. overuled

Toph didn't want to eat, she felt sick to the stomach, like she was going to throw up. The cell reeked of rotteness, and toph could vaguely feel the vibration of scurrying rats along the ground. She wanted to go home, she missed the good feel of dirt beneath her toes. Her and katara had been thinking of a plan to escape, but their progress was frequently being interferred by passing guards.

'the plan toph?'

'well we could bend ourselves outta here, but there would probably be a tsunami if guards waiting for us, but, how bout, bloodbending?'

Katara cringed at the thought of blood bending. She only used it for extreme defense, or when she was horribly angry, like the time she seeked revenge for the man who killed her mother.

'well I guess that I'll do whatever it takes to get out, but I don't know if we have enough energy to bend, but i suppose the full moon can help my water abilities, but we have to be stealthy, sneaky, or we'll have to face a tsunami of guards' katara said to toph.

'when's the next full moon?' toph said trying to recall the past full moon. Katara though for a moment, it had been at least a week ago, that meant three weeks from now.

'three weeks. It's too long toph, something could happen between now and then. My bending has improved, so I might be able to blood bend before the full moon' katara said, a little doubtful. She had never attempted to blood bend without a full moon, but now she was considered as the best waterbender in the four nations.

'okay, but if that doesn't work, we need a backup plan. How bout, we find away to send a message to aang and the others?' toph said.

Katara sighed silently. She missed aang, they'd been there for days now, and already, the sadness had kicked in.

'wait! Sshh!' toph whispered. She silenty moved away from katara to avoid any suspicion from the guards. But it wasn't a guard, it was an animal, a big one. A sheshru.

Azula stared at 'june the sheshru owner', with disgust.

'well, peasent, your sheshru is quite impressive.' azula said sneering at June

'my name is June you stingy weirdo, and nyla is not for sale' June said sourly.

'oh I'm not offering a sale, infact, im simply permenantly borrowing it' azula said crossing her legs, and smiling viciously.

'you can't ,you spiteful tyrant. You can't tell me what to do' June shouted at azula. Azula just laughed.

'fool, you're in my control, I can get you to do anything I like' azula grinned.

'guards! Lock her in the cells, away from the avatars friends,' azula ordered. Three men siezed June, and guided her down to the cell. 'lee chang, send troops to restrain that beast, then I want them to gather the saliva of it' azula commanded.

'yes your highness' lee chang responded.

'and send in my father' azula said.

Lee chang nodded.

Ozai walked through large doors.

'aah azula. You have done well, now let me take over from here' ozai said immediately after he entered the room.

'oh no father. I'm in charge, you're a delegate to my mission, see these guards know who's in charge, and they know what they expect from a failure.' azula said. Ozai frowned.

'send him away' azula said pointing to the door.


	4. mt zhong

Been a while since updated!

Look out for errors :S don't have time to check, uni, ill tell you I got great results for this term whoooooO!

Review pleaseeeee

xx

'Okay, so we know that Azula has taken them somewhere. Right?' Aang said pacing around the courtyard.

'Yes, and that June, the Sheeshru keeper, has disappeared' Sokka said. Aang nodded.

'But is Ozai also behind this?' Aang asked.

'I do not know Aavatar, but I can be sure of one thing, the Dai lee are helping Azula, as well as many rebellions from the fire nation'. Chang said.

Aang thought for a moment.

'Chang do you know where they would take Katara and Toph?' Aaang asked Chang.

They were staying in the Ba Sing Se palace, and King Keui, ad returned only today. They had told him of there encounter, and that the Dai lee had taken Katara and Toph. He had let them stay, and was ordering guards to scout around for the Dai lee. So far it was just Suki, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Chang, they had sent a message to the others, and that they should stay here in the earth kingdom to be safe.

'I do not know for sure, but I think that they may be on , a secret small mountain near the outer boarder of Ba Sing Se, to the east.' Chang replied.

Sokka thought for a second, he didn't trust Chang, somehting about him seemed odd.

'Chang, how do you know so much? You've only been a member of the Dai Lee for so little time, yet you know so much. What are you hiding from us?' Sokka said accusingly to Chang.

'Sokka, he's trying to help us' Suki said to Sokka.

'Well, I know so much, beacause, Azula's personal guard, is my brother. His name is Chang, I used to be in higher order than he, but I resigned that position, and became just a regualr Dai Lee, after their plot against the King, I was a spy for the Earth Kingdom.' Chang said to Sokka.

Sokka just stared at Chang.

'Whatever, we have to leave now for this 'Zhong Mountain', or else we'll lose them' Sokka said, starting to pack up his gear.

'You're right Sokka, we need to think through it. There will be lots of guars, and traps. We need stealth and secret, or something could happen to them.' Aang said to everyone.

'Aang's right, Aaang and I will get Topn and Katara, and Suki, and Sokka, you will need to make a distraction, while Aang and I break in. And Chang you will need to stay here to guard the others, meaning Ty lee, and Mai, and I'm sure uncle will be fine' Zuko said

The others nodded in agreement.

'Well, we should leave as soon as we can' Suki said.

'We'll leave now, on Appa. You and Sokka will take an eelhound, and Chang, get us some maps, you will show us which way to go' Aang ordered.

They all set out through the palace, and obeyed their orders. Now they were actually getting somewhere.


	5. Appa! Yip! Yip!

'So you're the Avatars wife?' Azula said sneering at Katara.

Katara didn't say anything. She just glared at Azula with pure hate. She had nearly killed Aang when he was 12. She shot lightning at Aang when he reached the Avatar state, and it cut off his Chi path, and Aang could no longer go into the Avatar state, but now he had learned to overcome it, even though it hurt him at times. Plus there was a huge scar left from the shot, and Aang said it always slightly hurt, even if Katara continuously tried to heal it, but it never would.

Azula just laughed. Katara assumed with all that anger welled up inside her, and spending five years in a horrible cell, would prove her to become quite mad.

'And you, you're the blind girl? But how can you see?' Azula said mockingly.

Toph just raised her eyebrows, like Azula was blindly stupid.

'You're as blind as a bat, yet you have such skill of an earthbender, that I have never seen. Yet I don't think that you can see what's coming for you'. Azula said grinning.

Toph just sneered.

'Met my new pet? Her name is Nyla, but frankly I don't care what her name is, as long as it's worth for what I did to get her. You remember June?' Azula said to both of them, before returning to her throne seat.

Katara though for a moment.

'Wait that was you! The man at the animal stables said that a group of Earthbenders had taken a sheershrue, how could you do that?' Katara burst out.

'You don't own her! June does, that's stealing!' Toph yelled at Azula.

'Fools, I own her now. Let's just say we, meaning June, and myself, got along, just, swimmingly' Azula said smirking evilly.

'Now for the big treat!' Azula said clapping.

She gestured a 'come forwards' sign with her right hand to some guards standing by a post. It was a dull coloured room, no windows, or barley any light. It was full of rows of beams that supported the high roof. The floor was made of hard rock. And in the corner was some guards holding down a struggling animal. They pulled and tugged at the leads, holding the animal down. They reached a point, just in front of Katara and Toph.

'Now we're going to try a little trick. You're both going to get into that cage, with the sheershrue, it will be fun. More or less.' Azula said, she started to laugh.

'Guards let them play with the nice pet!' Azula said laughing.

This is not good. Katara thought to herself.

Two men that had seized Katara and Toph pushed them to the entrance of the cage.

'Get in!' One shouted. He pushed Katara into the cage. The other then pushed Toph inside.

'Hey! What do you think you're doing you ungrateful, horrible, failure!' Katara yelled at Azula. She was furious. All this trouble, and harming to others, made Katara go on her defensive side, the one that was not a good idea to mess with.

Five other men who had control over the animal were forcing into the cage. Nyla was in, and the men closed the gate shut. This was not good.

'Hey Aang, are you okay?' Suki said to Aang. This was it, they were finally off to rescue Katara and Toph. The Earth King had given them supplies, and sent men to spy on Azula.

'What? Yeah, I'm fine' Aang said quietly.

'Oh please, I know that saying 'I'm fine' is exactly like saying, 'I feel horrible' Suki said stubbornly.

Aang looked at her. She looked a bit tired, and judging by her attitude, he guessed that she didn't get a good nights sleep.

'I guess, I just miss Katara' Aang said quietly.

'Oh. Its okay Aang, we'll get her back!' Suki said, sounding a little more enthusiastic than she thought.

He shrugged.

'Bye Suki, see you soon' Aang said trying to smile. He gently hugged her, a bit like a sisterly hug, and technically, Suki was his sister in law, since Katara married Aang, and Sokka, her brother married Suki.

Sokka walked up to Aang.

'Hey Aang! Ready for our little plan' Sokka said nudging Aang.

Aang nodded, trying to smile.

'See ya buddy' Sokka said to Aang patting him on the back

'See ya Sokka' Aang said shaking his hand.

Aang jumped onto Appa, and grabbed his reigns.

'Appa! Yip! Yip!' Aang yelled.

With that, Appa lifted into the sky carrying Zuko and Aang into the air, towards Mt. Zhong.

'Dear Mai and Ty Lee,

we are going for a long fishing trip, stay here with Iroh, and king Kuei, and plus, we also have some vouchers for some clothes shops down the road, it'll be fun.

From Aang and Zuko, and Sokka and Suki

p.s it's Zuko, Mai I love you and I'll miss you.'

'Is that all it says?' Mai said grumpily.

'Yep, nothing else here' Ty Lee said tossing the scroll away.

'Grr what a jerk, why do guys have to go fishing. And Zuko didn't even say goodbye!' Mai said fustrated.

'Well Suki isn't a guy?' Ty Lee said.

Mai hit her forehead with her palm.

'Oh brother' Mai said.

'Katara...Katara...I love you...' Aang's voice echoed in her mind.

She knew he wasn't there, it was the horrible hallucinations that kept taunting her while she stayed in this disgusting smelly cell.

She couldn't move, the paralyzing toxins of Nyla had stung her body stiff. She just lay in an uncomfortable position for who knows how long. Her bach ached, and her shoulder and arm was aching with pain. Nyla hadn't meant to do it, she was forcefully and brutally hurt, she was only defensive, they had cause so much damage to the sheershrue, that it only wanted to fight back the pain Azula had caused it.

The huge gash down the side of her arm was from the claws of the sheershrue, and she was pretty sure the guard threw her on the ground, because one side of her head was bruised, and scratched, from the cold stony floor

Toph too was hurt, Nyla had scratched her lower calf, but it wasn't as bad as Katara's because Toph acted quickly and dodged, and seeing she could feel the vibrations of the animal, she knew it was coming. But now she thought it would be hard for Toph; because she was paralyzed, and probably stiff on the floor, she couldn't feel the ground properly. She was not utterly blind.


	6. What is that

Heeeey guys, just wanted to say I haven't really editied this cant be bothered, and its been ages since last update, really small chapter butt meeehh

Enjoy guys xx

'How long till we're there Zuko? Aang asked

They had taken turns with lying Appa. Each had been getting tired, and couldn't sleep.

'About half a day I would think' Zuko said turning around.

Aang noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

'Zuko you take a rest. I'll fly Appa' Aang said trying to smile a bit. Zuko just nodded in appreciation. He was too tired to speak. Aang knew that for a fact.

Aang took hold of Appa's reigns, while Zuko jumped on the saddle, and didn't even bother setting a bad. Before Aang knew it, Zuko was asleep.

'You okay Appa?' Aang asked scratching the bison's head. Appa yawned a tired air byson sound which Aang knew meant- "yes I am tired".

Sokka read the plan over and over again, making sure every little detail of his scheme would work. Nothing should go wrong, or they would have to face the consequences.

'Sokka would you put that thing down for at least five minutes?' Suki said sounding distressed.

Sokka grumbled something which Suki could not hear.

'Sokka!' Suki said.

'Alright. Alright. Calm down' Sokka said, a little surprised that Suki was a little-or a lot grumpy lately.

'Suki, are you sure you're okay?' Sokka said, trying to comfort his distressed wife.

'I told you. I'm fine. Just tired.' Suki said. She seemed to stumble just a little in her last few words.

Sokka thought for a moment. He knew far better that his wife would not be put down by a little tiredness. So what was the big problem?

Was Suki keeping something from him. Hiding secrets...?

The dawn set brightly upon Mt. Zhong. Aang thought it to be quite a pretty place. But the bottled up feelings inside of sadness for Katara and Toph, were overwhelming for him to enjoy the sight. Instead he focused on something else. He focused on his...hair. Wow...it had grown. Aang thought quietly. More than he had intended it to grow. He would need to cut it. The growth of hair was going down his neck, and he didn't look very suitable for the avatar. Plus the bags of purple under his eyes didn't help. Maybe he should land Appa. which he did as soon as he found a good landing spot. He gently nudged Zuko, stirring him awake.

'What is Aang?' Zuko said grumpily.

'I'm getting a drink' Aang said. 'Watch our stuff, and Appa. And most of all don't get kidnapped'.

'Yeah-ye...' Zuko said before drifting off.

Aang walked over to a nearby stream. He water bended water onto a rock and froze it. He saw his reflection in the ice, and pulled his blade from his bag. He cut and trimmed his crazy hair, still leaving his regular hairdo on his head- just his thick brown hair almost covering the tip of his arrow. He found it difficult to shave off his hair. It had occurred to him that maybe air nomads wouldn't respect it, but other nations would.

He filled his water bottle up, and returned to Appa, where Zuko lay on the saddle, in a really deep sleep. That was when Aang noticed something.

He could feel movement on the ground. He turned and saw something, that he could not believe...


	7. A long walk

_Aang turned and saw something he could not believe... it was june. Running towards him._

'_June is that you?' Aang shouted, a little surprised to see her at the north side of Mt. Zhong._

'_Yes! Is that you avatar?' She shouted back._

'_Yeah, it's Aang' He said able to speak now that she was closer._

'_I'm so glad to find you! Quick we have to get out of here! Now!' June said grabbing Aangs shoulder and shoving him onto Appa._

'_Hey what's the big problem?' Aang said refusing to move._

'_Firebenders and guards are coming right now! Not go!' June shouted._

'_I can just earthbend a tunnel...but..oh yeah, Appa hates tunnels. Just get on' Aang said. He raised a rock ledge underneath June. June jumped on. _

'_Is that Zuko?' She asked._

_Aang nodded. He grabbed his bags and jumped onto Appa._

'_Yip! Yip!' Aang said before pulling on the reins. They lifted up into the sky, and flew over a thick canopy of green forest._

'_June where's Nyla?' Aang asked._

_June didn't speak. _

'_Is she with Azula?' Zuko asked sitting up and stretching out his arms._

'_Yes. She has the waterbender and the blind girl too'. June said._

'_How did you get out?' Zuko asked._

'_The guards put me in a cell with a gate that was broken...i would have escaped secretly, but they found me before I got away, but then I found you guys, and now its okay.' June said explaining what had happened._

'_Katara and Toph. Which way is the entrance?' Aang said turning around._

'_West. I came from...west. But I know for one thing, there are many dungeons in the mountain.' June said._

'_Do you know where Katara and Toph are?' Zuko said. _

_June shook her head,_

'_I think I would tell you if I knew...' she grumbled. Zuko and Aang exchanged confused glances. _

'_We should head east! In the opposite direction...that way they wouldn't suspect anything' Aang said excitedly._

_June rolled her eyes._

'_You are a very optimistic person avatar. Let me give you a hint. There are a lot of guards, at every entrance! What makes you think that at the east entrance, there would be no defenses?' June started, already getting frustrated._

'_That!' Aang said pointing to the east._

_Both Zuko and June looked. It was a dead, black forest, everything burnt, and nothing that bloomed with life. Hot volcanic vents steamed poisonous gases. Some bursting with lava. _

'_Are you crazy? We'd get killed!' June said pulling her hair._

'_Maybe I am crazy, and who said you had to come? Besides Zuko and I are firebending masters! I'm sure a few vents can't be that bad!' Aang said trying to smile._

'_Sure, maybe you could've said the same thing to Avatar Roku Aang?' Zuko said frowning. 'And his natural element was fire'._

_Aang humphed impatiently. _

'_Zuko don't be such a downer!' Aang said grinning._

'_Whatever Aang we do what you want then...' Zuko said laying back down._

'_At least I'm coming up with ideas Zuko! What do you want to do? Storm in and try to win against them? Thats not going to work. You're either with me or your not' Aang said his temper starting to ignite._

'_Fine then! We'll do it your way oh master Avatar. If we get killed it's not my fault!' Zuko shouted._

_After flying for at least half an hour they landed in the lush green forest, only a few hundred metres away from the volcanic opening. _

'_June are you coming...?' Aang asked. _

_She nodded. ' I suppose I could help you, since you did save the world once before, i owe you, so yeah'._

'_Zuko?'_

'_looks like I'll have no choice but to go then!' Zuko said stubbornly._

'_What about you huge bison?' June said._

_Aang found a blanket of mossy leafy forage, and threw it over Appa._

'_There! Now lets go!' Aang said._

'_We don't even know how long we'll be Aang!' Zuko said_

'_We don't need to, Sokka and Suki will arrive here soon, and Appa, can look after himself.' Aang replied._

_Zuko sighed grumpily. They began walking to Mt. Zhong, and the deadly volcanic gases._

'_Sokka we've been flying for days. This map is all wrong!' Suki said a little panicky._

'_Suki, calm down' ._

'_Sokka! How could we calm down? We're in the middle of no-where, and my sister and best friend are missing, how could I calm down!'_

'_Suki she's my sister too, and Toph's my best friend. I knew that Lee Chang was cheating us! He's a lying cheat!'_

'_What about Aang and Zuko? Azula could have done something to them!' Suki said sadly._

'_The eelhound is gonna get tired soon.' Sokka said trying to think._

'_Oh Sokka what are we going to do?' Suki said_

_Sokka thought for a moment. They were probably half way in the east of the Earthkingdom. They should be south. _

'_We could visit Omashu! Bumi could help us! We're not that far from the city. Lets go before the eelhound gets too tired' Sokka said hugging Suki._

_Sokka pulled the reign of the eelhound, and Suki grbbed his waist, and they rode off into the sun set to the city of Omashu._

_Katara stared with pure hate at Azula. She stood just outside the barred cell, bars with deadly spikes running down along each pole. How was Katara and Toph supposed to escape now? _

'_What's the matter? Not hungry. Come on, I'm providing you with food' Azula said laughing._

_Katara's body was completely powerless. Every inch of her paralyzed. She could only stare at Azula with the pure idea of ending her. Ever second she stared, the more she loathed her. _

_She was taunting the very soul of Katara, offering food, in which she knew Katara could not eat. _

'_Well, I guess you're not hungry then...too bad, Kimono chicken is one of my favourites' Azula said sniffing the steamy plate she was holding._

_She laughed an walked away from Katara's cell, obviously off to torment Toph._

_How Katara wanted to kill her. The very pain that she had caused to Katara and her friends, especially Aang, and the other nations, was beyond explainable. _

_As soon as she got out of this cell, Azula would have wished the very day she met Katara, away along with her honour and respect._

'_Thanks a lot Bumi. We would be pretty stumped if it weren't for you!' Sokka said throwing his arms up in air._

'_Yeah Sokka's right. Thanks.' Suki said._

'_Yep! Well any friend of Aang is a friend of mine! What did you say was your name again young lady?' Bumi asked looking at Suki with an open smile._

'_Suki.' She said happily. Bumi's smile stretched across his face. Almost as big as Aang's._

_Bumi lead them through to a hidden tunnel, that consisisted of chains of tunnels with each that lead throughout most of the southern earth of the southern earth kingdom._

'_Bumi, why are there so many tunnels?' Sokka asked._

'_Well, it all happened a very long, long, long, long, long time ago...' Bumi began, he turned to Sokka and stared at him big grinned. Sokka tried to smile, but felt a little awkward while Bumi smiled intently. Sukis jumped in and saved him._

'_Keep going Bumi...' Suki said hoping to distract him._

'_Oh yes! Well as I was saying, there was a great war, with the story of Oma and Shu. Do you remember that story, the cave of two lovers?' Bumi said._

_Sokka nodded, but Suki didn't really understand, but just nodded to pass the time in these cramped tunnels._

'_Well, both the cities had tunnels under ground that connected, even though the two towns were mutual enemies' Bumi began again._

_This was going to be a long walk…._


	8. The long walk over

:) please enjoy- Don't own avatar, Nickelodeon has all rights to the show.

this is a heaps small chapter- but oh well! no flames pleasee!

gina x

_Bumi had led them to about the 67th tunnel after his thorough story of Oma and Shu, and some great war, and how the two wanted secret tunnels to communicate. Through many hours of talking about everything and everything he knew, Suki was relieved to finally reach the end of his blabbering mouth as well the route to Mt. Zhong. as the d secret ways to hid over the Earth region, but Suki wasn't listening, she was just focussing on how she was going to tell Sokka that she was pregnant. She had planned to tell Sokka on her anniversary, but that now was only two days away. Why had everything gone to plan, and when Suki needed the time most, some stubborn, relative of Zuko shows up. How was she to tell Sokka now? With so much on everyone's mind, it seemed like there was no time for heart to heart conversations._

_'Thank gosh that we're finally to an end of that tunnel. And to Bumi's never-ending stories. I though I'd be here till I was 70 years old' Sokka said smiling._

_Suki laughed, and was glad to hear Sokka's humorous or humorous-less jokes. Now that they were alone, she felt the need to tell him._

_But then she though; what would Sokka say? Thats when she decided no too. He would say, Suki you need to stay safe and away from danger._

_Maybe she would tell him later, but she knew Sokka was getting suspicious, she knew that her hormones would start to buzz like bees, and she'd get impatient or emotional, sad, happy or just grumpy. _

_'Suki are you okay?' Sokka asked, after Suki was quiet, thinking of the ways she could break the news to Sokka._

_'What? Oh ..yeah just fine.' Suki said trying to reassure him with a smile. _

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Suki snuggled her face in his neck._

_Oh how she wanted to stay like this, but Katara and Toph were missing, and they were behind in the plan, something could have happened to Aang and Zuko._

_'They're going to be okay Suki' Sokka said. He gently kissed the top of her head._

_'I know..' Suki said._

_'I love you.' He said._

_'I love you too Sokka.' _

_She gently pulled away, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. _

_'We need to keep going' Suki said softly parting._

_Sokka groaned._

_'But my legs hurt. And I'm tired' Sokka whined like a little kid._

_Suki laughed, and Sokka lit up._

_'C'mon you big baby, let's go find the others.' Suki said happily grabbing his hand._


	9. Volcanic vent race

_i like this chapter- but its up to you guys though advice ect, all open for it, but no flames please_

_I don't own avatar the last airbender..sadly_

_'Are you sure about this Aang?' Zuko asked pointing to the spurting gases from the vents._

_'Not really. But it's all we got. June you don't need to come. It would probably be best for you to stay here, now that I can actually see how big these vents are..' Aang said._

_'Yeah I think so too!' June said._

_'There's food in Appa's saddle.' Aang said._

_'See ya, good luck guys.' June said waving._

_Aang turned to Zuko and laughed._

_'What are you laughing at Aang?' Zuko asked._

_'It's just that, I think we need to be careful, fast...and lucky' Aang said laughing._

_'I don't get it...' Zuko said scratching his head._

_'Yeah you wouldn't...before you turned good, Sokka, Toph and I...yeah don't worry.' Aang said._

_'You know what is funny?' Zuko said smiling._

_'What?' Aang said waiting intentionally _

_'Whenever you laugh out loud, you always go bright red, and also when your with Katara, you go red, and you go...' Zuko began before Aang cut him off._

_'-Yeah well Zuko you frown when people belittle you, and joke around with you, or when your with Mai, and people tease you for being happy.' Aang said jokingly._

_Zuko frowned. Aang laughed, and in the end Zuko just laughed too._

_'C'mon Avatar, lets do this!' Zuko said._

_'Alright. Race ya!' Aang yelled. Before Zuko could reply, Aang was off._

_'No fair! It's on!' Zuko shouted running after him._

_Aang sprinted over the black dirt, and he knew that Zuko wouldn't be able to catch up. Zuko was fast, but Aang was much faster._

_'No cheating Aang! No airbending!' Zuko yelled._

_Aang screeched to a halt._

_'Fine then. You have a five second start, and I will still beat you!' Aang said._

_Zuko ran past him, and Aang laughed._

_'5, 4, 3, 2, 1...' Woosh! Aang was off. He sprinted through more spikey black thickets. He jumped over dead logs, and before aang knew it he was only a metre behind Zuko. They both laughed as Aang ran beside him._

_They were now running on the volcanic vents. Aang was running, whilst a large burst of hot gas flew in front of him, he quickly cut the vent off with a long ledge of earth, and flipped over it. He was now a bit behind Zuko. _

_Zuko laughed as Aang somersaulted over the vent and continued to laugh. Another hot burst of air steamed in front of him, with lava spurring out. Quick reflexes and rolled to the side. He laughed, that was close._

_Aang was in front of him._

_'I'm going to win Zuko' Aang said. Zuko watched as Aang flip-like-cartwheeled across from a hot vent and blasted air onto the volcanic magma, cooling it instantly to hot molten rock. Zuko kept running as two hot air vents collided creating hot steamy magma explosions. He harnessed fire, and pushed himself over by firing out fire beneath him with his feet, and launched himself at least ten feet in the air over the hot gases. He landed with a thump and Aang landed on the ground right after him, obviously using the same tactic; just with air. Before Zuko knew it, they were at the base of . And he also noticed Aang sitting on the ground meditating._

_'Ah, Zuko. You finally arrived. I though I'd be an old man before you got here.' Aang said smiling. Zuko laughed and punched Aang on the shoulder. Aang laughed and pushed Zuko. The both of them laughed, and walked to the base of Mt. Zhong, messing around like brothers._

_It was night time and Zuko and Aang prepared to sleep at the base of Mt. Zhong. _

_'We need to make a shelter.' Zuko said._

_Aang stood walked over behind a few rocks and created to rectangular shaped tent from earthbending, the technique that Toph always used in the old days._

_He made the same with Zuko's camp tent._

_'Start a fire Zuko. I'm going to go look around.'' Aang said. _

_'Aang, don't get kidnapped.' Zuko said tilting his finger._

_Aang laughed. 'Yes mum' Aang said waving his hand up and down, and shaking his head._

_Aang walked off into the scrub around the entrance of the mountain. _


	10. SPARKY SPARKY BOOM MAN?

_enjoy the chapter, don't own avatar, just like a lot! x_

_Aang relied on his sensing vibrations in the earth sense, and the scattered moonlight to see where he was going. He hoped June was okay. _

_While he was thinking, he was blind to notice the movement to his left. _

_He hear a brush of leaves. He stopped and turned. _

_He put his feet firmly on the ground, and tried to feel for something. Nothing._

_'Who's there?' Aang called._

_He ignored it and started walking again. But then he heard something shuffling quickly through._

_He blew a huge gust of air in the direction of the noise, and he heard someone yelp._

_'Zuko is that you?' Aang said walking quickly over to where he shot air to._

_Someone immediately crashed into Aang. The both of them stumbling on the ground. Aang rapidly pushed them off and flipped backwards. He prepared battle position, before a person pulled him down. _

_'ssshhh!' She said._

_'Suki?' Aang whispered. _

_'Yeah it's me and Sokka' She said quietly. They heard people walk past crunching their feet._

_'I thought I heard someone say "who's there", but maybe I was hearing things?' A man said._

_'Let's go back, we won't tell the others, you know how Azula gets when she hears something suspicious.' The other man said._

_Aang could feel about five men walking by._

_They waited behind the bush for about twenty minutes making sure the coast was clear. Aang came out first, feeling the ground for any movement._

_'You guys can come out now.' Aang said to suki and Sokka._

_'Hey Aang! Where's Zuko?' Sokka said patting Aang on the shoulder_

_'He's back at our camp, quite far from here'. Aang said whilst Suki gave him a hug._

_'Great. Hear that Suki? A long way to walk!' Sokka said sounding sarcastic and disappointed at the same time. They began walking back to camp, which didn't take them long, while Suki and Sokka explained everything to Aang._

_They reached their camp site, but their was nothing here. _

_'Zuko?Where are you?' Aang called quietly._

_'Pssst! Over here!' Zuko said._

_Aang walked over to where Zuko was. Zuko grabbed him by his clothed shoulder and yanked him down._

_'Would people just ask me to squat or duck not yank me by the shoulder!' Aang whisper grumpily._

_He grabbed Sokka's arm and asked him to duck._

_They waited for a few minutes._

_'What are we even doing?' Sokka asked agitated._

_'Watch!' Zuko said angrily._

_In a matter of seconds a huge explosion of hot gases and lava bursted out. It was like a huge combustion._

_'Wait...no way!... Sparky Sparky Boom Man! Or Combustion Man!' Aang said jumping._

_'Yeah it's the guy I hired. He didn't die. Azula must've hired him.' Zuko said._

_'Great! Stupid Combustion Guy turns up' sokka said._

_'His name is actually-' Zuko began._

_'We gotta take him down!' Sokka cut off Zuko._

_'You're right.' Aang said the others nodded._

_They jumped up. Suki stood up, but felt exhausted_

_Suki felt faint. She knew that She was two months pregnant, and not only had her hormones kicked in, but her energy always was running low. She felt fatigued when she pushed herself too hard._

_She ran over with the others._

_'Zuko you stand here, Sokka here, and Suki here' Aang said._

_Aang looked at everyone, 'Suki?Suki? You okay?' Aang asked. He could now feel someone running across from the green canopy of forest. Combustion man was coming._

_Suki tried to stay upright, but she couldn't, she felt dizzy, and she didn't know why._

_'Suki! What's the matter Suki?' Aang asked again._

_She tried to say something, but her vision went hazy, and everything spun, and then black._

_Sokka race over to Suki who'd collapsed on the ground. _

_'Suki! SUKI!' Sokka panicked._

_Combustion Man breathed in, and Aang sensed it. _

_'LOOK OUT SOKKA!' Aang yelled briskly, before jumping in front of them. He created a rock wall. But it wasn't strong enough, nor was it in time. The blast broke through the wall with immense pressure, and Aang made a sharp yell, and was sent flying far backwards. Aang crashed into a rock, hitting his head hard. _

_'Aang!' Zuko shouted._

_Wow that blast must have been pretty strong. And Combustion Man must be close, Zuko thought. But that's when something odd happened, Zuko could hear another person running towards him. It was another Combustion Man, only this man was darker, and the third eye on his head, was actually twice in size as the original Combustion Man._

_Sokka raced over to Zuko, after pulling Suki to a safe spot. _

_'Sokka! Get your boomerang! Shoot it at his forehead! I'll distract him!' Zuko said. He charged a spark of fire and shot it directly at Combustion Man, but he wasn't as strong as in daylight. _

_Sokka stood up and aimed his boomerang._

_'Look out!' Zuko yelled. They both dodged into the bush from the large spark of flames._

_'Go Sokka!' Zuko yelled over the burning flames. _

_Combustion Man was after the Avatar, not after the others. And Aang lay as vulnerable as a baby lizardbird. _

_Aang suddenly stirred awake. His eyes trying to keep intact with his surroundings. His vision was hazy, and he was practically seeing thirds of things, like a second Combustion Man had just arrived. But, that wasn't the first. It was a second, and he was almost staring right upon the Avatar._

_'I'll make another distraction, and I'll protect Aang, you gotta get him this time!' Zuko said quickly._

_'Okay! And the other Combustion Man is attacking Aang' Sokka shouted. He took aim of Combustion Man's third eye. Zuko ran out into the open and sent three balls of flame from different directions The Combustion Man roared and breathed in again. At that moment Sokka's boomerang stuck Combustion Man in the head. He instantly breathed in again, and shot, but it didn't work and he blasted backwards into the area of the volcanic vents._

_Aang stood up, swinging to one side, feeling dizzy. The second Combustion Man was right near him. _

_C'mon Aang get a grip. You're the Avatar. He told himself._

_He dodged as the big metal arm tried to swoop him. Aang ran backwards dodging every offense that the man struck. But that's when Aang heard something behind him. It was the first Combustion Man. _

_Zuko sent large flames at the man, who only kept blasting it away with his combustion. Aang jumped high into the air with airbending. If only he had his glider! But it was back with the camp_

_Wait the volcanic vents Aang thought. He pushed himself to run as soon as he landed. Both of the Combustion Men, chasing after him, and they shot t the same time. Aang stood still, waiting for them to catch up. He could feel the hot ground beneath between the sole of his shoes. In one last attempt, Aang cracked the ground beneath by smashing his hands into it. A huge crack appeared, and slipped under the Combustion men's feet. Another blast should do it. He used his airbending to make a huge gust from his mouth, and pushed himself far backwards into the air, making a split in the weakened cracks. The sudden jolt of pressure, split the crack leaking and spurring out hot lava. Both of the Combustion men, were right in the centre of it. Aang landed metres away, and from a nearby stream he used waterbending to extinguish the dying flames. The Combustion Men. Were gone._

_He saw Zuko run towards him, and at that moment, Aang fell to the ground. His dizziness ahold of him, and Aang thought he had been spun around 100 hundred times and then hit in the head with a rock._


	11. Cushion talk

:) please enjoy- Don't own avatar, Nickelodeon has all rights to the show.

lots of error probs. comment but no flames pleasee!

_'Aang! Aang, wake up!' Zuko said shaking him._

_Aang's eyes blinked open, and he coughed with dust in his mouth._

_'What just happened? And why do I feel like I've been smashed against a rock?' Aang said feeling disorientated and in confusion._

_'Because you did, you saved Sokka and Suki.' Zuko said. Zuko threw a wet towel at Aang._

_'Wash your face Aang, and come outside when you're done.' Zuko said. _

_Aang lay in his sleeping sac, with a wet towel on his head. He felt pretty bruised, and his head felt like a giant load of weights. He touched the back of his head. It had been bleeding, he felt the bandage around his head. He sat up, and ran his hands through his hair, half of it dust. He sat up, and walked out of his rock tent. He was outside, and he saw Sokka and Zuko sitting by a fire. _

_'Hey guys where's Suki?' Aang asked. He knew she was pregnant, and that's what probably made her collapse, her fatigue and exhaustion, he felt bad, he had let another one of his friends be injured. She is okay he told himself._

_'She's in the tent. She's better, just tired.' Sokka said. He looked tired too, and Zuko looked worst. But he could tell by both their expressions that Aang looked the worst out of them. Bruised, bags under eyes, probably covered in dust, and his head was bandaged too, he looked pretty bad. _

_'I'm Gonna go see if she's okay.' Aang said. He walked into her rock made tent. Suki lay there with her eyes closed._

_'Suki? It's Aang. Are you okay?' Aang whispered._

_She opened her eyes. 'Oh Hey Aang.' Suki said._

_'You okay. Hows, the you know...' Aang asked._

_'Oh you know?' Suki said._

_'Yeah. But Katara didn't tell me, I sorta worked it out, with partly her confessions. But I won't tell anyone, Just-how ware you feeling. You need to take it easy, Katara always tells me to, watch out for you now. And don't push yourself too hard.' Aang said._

_Suki laughed and smiled 'Oh thanks Aang. Yeah I'm just so tired, and sick. I don't think that I can go in Mt Zhong. I could try.' Suki said._

_'No, don't stress, stay here. Get better. That's what Katara would say...' Aang said drifting off. He missed Katara, now that he knew she was in danger..._

_'She's okay Aang. Katara will be fine. I'll be fine, trust me.' suki said._

_'I better leave. Get some rest Suki.' Aang said smiling._

_Aang was about to leave the tent before Suki said something._

_'Thanks Aang. And don't tell Sokka..' Suki said._

_Aang stopped for a second_

_'Are you going to tell him?' He asked_

_'Yea, I will. Soon' Suki said._

_Aang nodded and smiled. Suki knew that behind the smile, there was pain, and the lust for Katara. She could see that of all people. She closed her eyes, and tried to sleep._

_'How is she?' Sokka said eating a papaya._

_'She's good' Aang said. He was starving. He was eating soup that Sokka had made. It wasn't the best soup in the world, but it was something._

_'Getting better' Aang finished._

_'Thanks Aang' Sokka said. Aang looked at him, confused._

_'You took a pretty hard hit buddy. If it wasn't for you Suki and I would probably end up like Combustion Man.' Sokka said sincerely._

_'It was nothing. Just a small hit.' Aang said trying to hide the pain in his head._

_'Aang be practical. It looked painful. Sorry Buddy I owe you one.' Sokka said._

_'Well you broke your leg for me, I bumped my head for you' Aang said._

_They both laughed and continued eating._


	12. Desires

:) please enjoy- Don't own avatar, Nickelodeon has all rights to the show.

this is a heaps small chapter- but oh well! no flames pleasee!

_His lips tasted so smooth and soft, the taste of a sweet-like substance. The way he kissed her drew her senses together, her desires. Aang's lips gently parted._

_He spoke with pure longing._

_'Katara, I love you' Aang whispered, every word echoing deeply in her mind. _

_'I will find you' His voice sounded husk in her ear._

_He drifted away from her. She tried to reach. But her body wouldn't move._

_'Aang' She cried. Her eyes swelled with water. How long had she been in this cell? a month? It felt like so long. She needed Aang to come, Sokka Zuko, anyone. She missed Suki. She knew that her pregnancy would start to have an effect on her. Tiredness, sickness, poor Suki. Katara wanted to get out of here, she wanted to catch up to her normal life without all this hate and rebellion. She would seek revenge on Azula. Aang had advised her it wasn't a good thing, but Aang was a fully realised Avatar. He had a bigger understanding of the world. He knew that now if someone needed to be punished, he would know how to account for those situations. He wouldn't need to follow the air nomad's teachings because now he understood what he had to do, to make the right decision. Aang was the now respectful Avatar, and Katara's husband, the one man she fell for. The one man who stole her heart. The one boy who she would always love._


	13. It was SukiOr was it?

_hellooo guys, head up for reviews, and no flameoess s'il vous plait!_

_enjoy x_

_4 days had passed and Aang was feeling better, and had just washed himself clean for the third time this week. His bruises were no longer yellow, but a regular purple. He had limited the size of his bags under his eyes, but they were still clearly visible. He had replaced the bandage around his head this morning. He looked at his reflection in the water. He looked exactly like he had almost six years ago, with his headband. It brought back memories of himself and his friends, himself and Katara. He had been so unsure, how to know whether it was love, or just a crush. How to tell her. How to show her. He found a way, and it was all owned to being the Avatar, the last airbender on the Earth. He missed Katara. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to never let go, afraid that if her let go, she would keep winding up in the horrible cell. He turned away from the river, finding it rather difficult to do so. He heard another rustle in the bushed. He stared where the noise was coming from. Nothing there. He looked up into the tree. Nothing._

_He started to walk back to camp, when he heard someone scream. It was Suki. Aang sprinted back to camp. Where was Sokka and Zuko?_

_'Suki can I come in?' Aang asked loudly to her tent._

_There was no reply. Aang looked in. Suki wasn't here. He turned, and saw another startling noise from the bushes. Then a woosh of air. And suddenly a sharp pain stuck him on his right bare shoulder. He examined where the pain was coming from. It was a long pointy dart , sticking from the side of his shoulder. He yanked it out, and exhaled a small boyish whimper. Again he heard a call for help. What was going on? Aang thought_

_'Zuko! Sokka? Suki!' Aang shouted. The dart had started to take effect on him. He was beginning to feel weak in his right arm. _

_'Help!' Someone shouted. a faint girl's voice. It wasn't Suki's. Aang listened intently again._

_'Someone...' The woman called. Aang froze immediately. The call sounded like...Mai._

_Sokka walked along the shrubs, and Zuko trotted behind him. Thats when Zuko heard a small faint sound._

_'Do you think they'll be okay?' Zuko asked Sokka._

_'I suppose. We got rid of Combustion Man and second Combustion Man' Sokka said shrugging._

_'Well I think we should head back. I keep getting this feeling that-' _

_'HELP!' A girl screamed. Now close enough for Zuko to hear. _

_'I could have sworn that sounded like Mai!' Zuko said. He began running towards the sounds, and Sokka followed. Zuko was insistent of finding this person. _

_'Hurry Sokka!' . He jumped and leapt over bushes, and dodged trees. He came to a clear opening in the forest. There was a small running stream, and a big pile of rocks in the centre. He heard rustling in the bushes to his side. Only to find it was Sokka. 'What is it?' Sokka said._

_'Sshh' Zuko said. _

_'Who's there?' Zuko called out. A large bolt of fire came at Zuko, and he cut it off using his bending. He sent a fireball out of his hand and shot two more after that. The attacker intercepted them. The offender stepped out. And it was Aang._

_'What are you doing Aang?' Sokka said._

_'I don't know! I got shot by this dart and now I'm trying to find this girl screaming, and then I thought Zuko was some attacker. And then-' _

_'Help!' The same girl cried out. The three of them both turned and walked quickly to the direction of the sound._

_Zuko stared down at something he couldn't believe...Mai._


	14. I'm pregnant ?

Small chapters lately-just a little smutty stuff :)

:) please enjoy- Don't own avatar, Nickelodeon has all rights to the show.

ginaaa xx ignore speellling errors too!

'Mai! Mai?' Zuko exclaimed in an unsure tone.

'Who do you think it is?' Mai grumbled.

Zuko rushed to her side, and Sokka and Aang looked at each other. Speaking that was fast.

'What are you doing here?' Zuko asked.

'And why are you calling for help? Are you okay?' Sokka asked.

'Well...I knew you guys don't fish, and Toph and Katara were missing, so I came to find you.' Mai grumbled.

Zuko looked at Mai's ankle; where he saw there was a deep gash. Zuko gently touched it, and Mai flinched in pain.

'Ow! Zuko!' Mai said angrily.

'We need to take you back to camp' Zuko said.

'Oh that's the other thing, Suki isn't there' Aang said.

They looked at him confused.

'What?' Sokka yelled.

'I thought she was with you Sokka!' Aang said defensively.

'Guys chill I'm right here!' Suki said. She cam out from behind the bush, directly across from Mai.

'Yeah, Suki was the one who helped me first. She went to get help, but she couldn't help be cause she was hurt or something' Mai said.

'Suki!' Sokka said happily, running to give her a hug. Suki replied happily with open arms.

'Can you walk Mai?' Zuko asked sincerely.

She tried to stand up but winced when she did so.

'Nope' She said bluntly.

Zuko picked her up in his arms, and began walking back to camp along with Aang, and Sokka and Suki, who were hugging.

Back at camp Aang made one more tent for himself, and bigger ones for Sokka and Suki, and Mai and Zuko. They were getting behind on their journey. Aang was missing Katara, there was no denial of that. And every moment he was away from her, the little hole in his heart grew bigger.

'Aang, Suki isn't feeling to good. I'm going to go look after her.' Sokka said. Aang smiled... more than look after her Sokka he thought.

'and Mai just needs some rest, and I'll stay with her' Zuko said... yep sure thing 'stay with her'

'And I'll just sit out here by myself, with my myself...' Aang mumbled to himself.

It was evening, and they had eaten roasted nuts, and fruit. They were at the foot of Mt. Zhong, and they had moved further away from the volcanic vents. They move closer to the foliage for more protection.

'What are you doing Sokka?' Suki said.

'I'm making you a nice bed. And tucking you in' Sokka said.

Suki giggled. She felt like a child. Child, child, child...

'Sokka...I need to tell you something.' Suki said, her Heart skipping two beats.

He looked at her happily. Listening intently on what she had to say.

'Well...I er...I'm...I...am...p..p' Suki stumbled on her words. Suki! You're a warrior, stop acting like a kid, you can do this.

Sokka's facial expression changed to a serious look.

'Pregnant...' Suki whispered.

Sokka stopped and froze. Oh no, what if Sokka didn't want a child. What if he's angry or upset... Suki thought to herself.

His expressionless face changed, to where a large grin started to grow.

He turned to look at her.

'We're having a baby?' Sokka asked excitedly.

Suki shyly smiled, and nodded.

'Oh Suki! This is wonderful! Is it a girl or boy? What are we gonna call it?' Sokka began questioning thrilled at his new discovery.

'Sokka I have no idea. But I know that I'm two months pregnant now. That's why I have mood swings, hormones, and I kept vomiting these past few days. I'm not sick, it's just the pregnancy taking it's tow' Suki said happily.

'Two months! That means in seven months I'm going to be a father! Me a dad!' He said beamingly happy.

Suki thought for a moment, what if Sokka changes his mind and he wants me to leave the mission.

'Sokka, I just want o say, that I'm not turning back now, I'm helping with this plan' suki said.

Sokka stopped for a moment.

'No Suki' Sokka began

Oh great here comes Captain obvious, and look I think I even see Sir Sarcasm on the break of Sokka's mouth.. Suki thought quietly.

'What if something happened to you? You could get hurt. The baby too. Please you need to stay here..' Sokka said firmly.

It didn't work on Suki, she wasn't going to be pushed around

'Sorry Sokka, but you can't stop me nor change my mind.' Suki said.

Sokka sighed deeply.

'Fine... But I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise.' Sokka said.

'Yes Capt-errh Sokka' Suki said jokingly.

Sokka laughed. He leaned forwards and kissed Suki lightly on the lips. Suki felt that little spark inside her ignite. She pressed harder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sokka responded in the same way. His hands searching her body. Her hands playfully fiddled with his short ponytail, wrapping her fingers around strands of hair. Her lips parted, creating an open invitation for Sokka's tongue. Sokka cheerfully complied with the offer, entering his tongue, and merging with her own. Suki arched her back, pressing into him. She was about to undo his tunic before Sokka pulled away hesitantly.

'We can't Suki.. Not here anyway' Sokka said in denial, even though he wanted to just as much as Suki wanted to do.

'Hey remember what did I say before?' Suki asked quietly.

Sokka scratched his head, and shrugged.

she smiled jokingly, 'My hormones will go crazy, and it's not my fault' She said putting her hand on his cheek. He laughed, and gently kissed her on the forehead.

'We can still snuggle though...' He said in a child like voice. She giggled. Sokka got under the blankets, and snuggled up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

'Night Suki. Love you' . Sokka said blowing out the candle.

'Night Sokka. I love you too.' She said giggling.


	15. thank goodness for metalbending

Aang why didn't we just take Azula by force?' zuko asked sitting by Aang. He stared into the fire, the crackling and burning hissing sons it made at zuko.

Aang turned to look at him.

'zuko I may be the avatar, but I can't defeat an army of two hundred by myself. That's why I sent a message to the keui, because we need his forces to win. We wanted to come here to save toph and katara' aang said speaking the last word with a lower tone. He chucked a stick into the growling red flame.

'200 hundred?' zuko asked.

Aang nodded.

'zuko, I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't deal with the guilt. All these distractions are just postponing time.' aang said frustrated, he stood up suddenly. 'for all we know, they-katara and toph could be dead!' aang shouted, Zuko's face creased with frustration himself, but he knew he couldn't react to aang. Aang was suffering, and to put him in a worst position wouldn't help.

'Aang, what's wrong?' zuko asked seriously.

Aang looked as if he could cry. He look so distressed and Zuko had only ever seen this expression before, and that's when he was overwhelmed when he was told to kill Ozai. Now standing before zuko, aang looked a little frightening.

'wrong? Zuko the whole world has been thrown out of balance- again, and it's all my fault!' aang said pacing the spot.

Zuko stood up and walked over to aang.

'it's going to be okay.' zuko said calmly. Aang spun his glance at zuko.

'zuko it's not going to be okay if we sit in this camp any longer! We are just sitting here like nothing is happening! Sitting here vulnerable to any attacks! Look around, I can't see Azula in her cell, do you? No I see an army and your crazy sister blowing the anger inside her out at the world!' aang shouted.

'aang! Stop! What is really bothering you behind all this?' zuko said grabbing aang by his shoulder, slightly shaking him.

Aang looked at the dark black dirt on the ground.

'I never- I never took Azula's bending ability away, I just pretended too' aang spat out gripping his black hair.

Zuko stepped back.

'what?' zuko said surprised and shocked.

'it was a week after the war ended. I never said I did do it, everyone just thought I did!' aang said almost ashamed of himself.

'but Azula said you talk her bending away' zuko said suddenly confused even more.

'she thought I did too. I just used a display of air and water and avatar state too "show" that I removed her bending. But she assumed she could no longer bend' aang said turning to zuko.

'aang why didn't you tell me?' zuko said.

'because I was a twelve year old kid confused and in love. The world had appreciated everything I had done, but I hadn't even recovered from the war and when people said I had to energy bend, I didn't know how to react. I'm not sure how I removed his bending, because I don't really know how I did do it, it was like something guided me, but I didn't want to do it again…. How was I to know that Azula would some how miraculously escape!' aang walked back a few steps, holding his head in his hands.

'She doesn't know though right?' zuko said frowning.

Aang shrugged and shook his head. He didn't know.

'zuko I'm leaving now, Azula knows we are here, I got shot by a dart with sheershrue toxins, I found later it paralysed my arm. I need to save katara and toph.' aang said sounding like a hero.

'you can't do it alone! Azula knows we are here, shell be waiting.' zuko said.

'you're right, and that's why we're here, because Azula can't take all of us' Sokka said walking out of his tent with Suki.

'and I have a plan!' he said grinning.

Aang air scooted to the top of mount Zhong. When he reached the top he found something surprisingly unexpected. It was a dormant volcano, or so he assumed. There was no lava or any sign of life, but aang could feel the heat, and knew it could arise from it's deep sleep to engulf them all. He looked down to zuko. He made a large column of rock and launched zuko into the air. Zuko descended from the air nearing to the crater and aang made an air like cushion next to himself, catching zuko. Zuko, slightly airborne stood up.

'next time don't shoot me up next to a volcano crater!' zuko grumbled to aang.

'it's dormant, well I think it is.' aang said ignoring zuko. Aang slid down the sphere like crater. He shoved his hands into the molten rock. He closed his eyes and felt for any obvious elements.

Aang heard zuko slide down behind him.

'anything?' he asked.

'yeah, a whole lot of tunnels and some magma deep below. So the volcano is still a hazard' aang said pointing to the ground.

'how do we get in?' zuko said scratching his head.

Aang took up the 'mantis stance' and pushed his right arm in a rough punch in the air, sending rocks through a newly made tunnel.

'what if there's-'

'zuko, Im making sure i avoid the hot boiling lava okay' aang said walking down the tunnel.

'make some light zuko' aang commanded.

Zuko snapped his fingers and a flame appeared on his thumb.

'wow that is such a blinding light! I think I'll go blind! Aang mocked sarcastically. Zuko rolled his eyes. He held out his hand and created a flickering flame.

'there you go aang, I thought you liked timid flames?' zuko said nudging aang in the shoulder.

'i do but that was beyond timid. It was more of a... Glimmer of partially glowing light' aang said sounding like a professor as he talked. They both laughed, and aang repeated the pushing earth downwards creating tunnels to escort them to the base of the mountain.

'okay so we'll fly around here and create an obvious distraction, and torment them a little more flying here!' Sokka instructed pointing to specific locations on a map that Lee Chang had given them.

'do you think it'll work?' Mai asked.

'we won't know until we try!' Sokka said happily. Mai groaned with a hint of- "ergh these people are insane, why do I end up with them?" tone.

'oh come on Mai!' Suki said happily, she held Appa's reins tightly. Aang ensured that Appa wore his armour, he didn't want Appa to injure himself in battle, or go into battle "naked".

'yeah! An uppy attitude would help!' Sokka said focussing on his map. She sighed

'whatever'.

'we will be there soon' Sokka said to Mai.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the annoying sounds of Sokka's uneven high pitched voice.

Aang kept getting this painful feeling in his stomach, as if the pit of his gut was telling him something. Aang thought it would be saying: it's a trap. A trap!. He ignored it and continued down the dark tunnels. Zuko and him had gone separate directions looking for toph and katara. Aang went east, and zuko went south, they would swap if they couldn't find them and aang would go north, and zuko west.

He stumbled over rocks every now and then and in this concealed dark tunnel his gut feeling was beginning to grow.

'I'm probably just hungry' aang thought to himself. He hear a noise from behind and swiftly jumped and rolled to the side of the path. It was two soldiers, fire benders.

'I heard Azula plans to blow this thing all up' one said. Aang couldn't extinguish any appearance of them of saw any part of them. An idea popped to his mind.

'hey there fellow guards, how goes it? Aang asked suddenly, pretending to emerge from a corridor. The two guards jumped back.

'is that you Jao?' one said surprised.

'yeah- I mean yes!' aang coughed in a deeper tone trying to sound more firenation like.

'you gotta cold or something?' one asked.

'ah yes- cough cough' aang faked coughing.

'a few days now. I missed what Azulas plan is, what is it?' he asked as they continued to walk.

'she's going to set off this volcano, and kill the prisoners inside it, as well as a city full of earthbenders nearby, it will set off a chain reaction from the other nations!' he said excitedly.

'when is this going to happen, and where are the prisoners. I hear there's a watertribe girl and a blind one too' aang said tying to not sound too suspicious.

'the blind ones back south and the filthy water benders up north of tunnels. Gee you missed out a lot about the plan, where you been?' the second asked. Aang thought quickly.

'sick, ' aang said continuing to cough. Oh no! Aang thought as he saw something bad that he approached, a flickering glowing lantern.

'which way is north?' aang asked quickly.

The man Pointed left, and through the glowing light aang could see where he was pointing which was great, but terrible, because his identity was going to be revealed.

'look guys, I gotta head to the- bathroom. Catch ya later!' aang said fast stepping back paces.

'wait what?' one said. He brought a fire up to his palm. His eyes widened.

'the avatar!' he said surprised. He pulled a horn from his belt. He went to blow on it, but no air arrived from his mouth. Aang was sucking it out of his throat. He pulled a thin stream of water from the air and used it to freeze the man. The second stood there a little disorientated. Aang dodged as the man tried to punch him. He grabbed the incoming fist , and threw the guard against the wall. Aang saw something shiny in the light, a metal door. He grabbed the metal frame of the door and used it to tighten the mans wrists together behind his head. He used earth bending to seize his arms and legs together to the wall. He flicked his hands in a circular motion causing the wall to rotate. Hiding the captives in a, most likely, already made cell. He looked in both directions to make sure there was no suspects, and began running down the way that the man pointed to.

'So glad Toph invented metalbending' Aang said smiling to himself as he ran


	16. finally safe

Aang sprinted down a dark corridor, fleeing from the clattering footsteps behind him. Aang jumped to the ceiling, and held his hands and legs to support him. The small crowd of soldiers began mumbling something. Aang couldn't hear it properly.

'-the prisoner...she's becoming restless-' aang made out one had said.

'turn left up here and then...second right' the group of quickly moving footsteps usher down another turn of the windy labyrnth, that Aang thought went on forever. He jumped down, his arms and limbs shaking from holding himself in that position. He began running up the hallway and left. He tripped on the uneven stone floor, and hit his arm on the cold rock wall. He grunted as his face fell suddenly to the hard floor. He sat upright and felt his face. It was beginning to swell up and he could vaguely see blood streaming from his face, and his arm was badly hit. He groaned in pain again as he stood up, and instead of running he began walking quickly to avoid another stumble.

After the directions he followed from the soldiers he saw something that finally seemed to cheer him up. Huge bright red metal doors. Whatever was behind it, it was big and had to be important.

He punched his fists into the door, and pulled it open using metal bending.

He slid inside the dimmed room. He saw a huge cell unsure of what it contained. He walked over there and clenched his fists around the bars, yelping in pain as his hands reflexed and contracted to the spikes along the poles. He pulled away, and examined his slit hands.

'Shoot' he cursed quietly. He looked back to the cell.

'What do you ..w..want?' a voice stuttered. It was Toph. He knew her voice anywhere.

'Toph? Toph is that you?' He spat out quickly.

'Yeah..twinkletoes!' Toph rasped. He heard her moan in pain, which he assumed she tried to move.

'Toph stay there!' He commanded. But there was no reply. He thought she had passed out. He felt a little panicked, what if she didn't fall unconscious, but wasn't going to wake back up.

He tried to light up the room by creating a small fire on his palm. But the room was so large hat he was unable to see all of the room. He stripped some metal from the door, and tried to make a saw from it. He began sawing through the bars, trying to minimise the echoing sawing sound. He had finally broke into the cell, threw the saw away, and ran to her side.

'Toph! Toph? Are you okay?' He asked, but she didn't respond. He slid his arms underneath her, and scooped her up. He began walking to the huge red doors, when he suddenly hear a muffled croak. As if someone had tried to say something. He turned around, trying to see the source of noise. It was another cell across from Tophs. He placed her gently on the ground, and crept over to the cell, to examine the sounds.

'Is someone there?' He whispered, loud enough to be heard from a short distance away.

He moved over to the cell and was about to grip the bars, before realisation struck him, and reminded him about his slit hands. He reclined and used the same saw to enter the cell. He reached forward, and felt a...body.

He gasped, and grabbed the person's arms and picked them up. He suddenly realised who it was. It was as if a wave of emotion had swept over him. It was Katara, his wife. The one he had been missing so much, and the pain inside him had begun to stop, and heal. It was as if she had patched a hole in his heart. He hugged her tightly, savouring the beauty on her frightened face. He stood up, and picked Toph up, and found it rather difficult to carry both of them. He felt guilt sting his insides as the thought of how light they weighed dwelled in his mind. He left the room, running towards the entrance to the mountain.

'Zuko help me' Aang said as he saw Zuko trip from the entrance of Mt. Zhong. Once Zuko regained his balance he stood up.

He nodded, and ran over to where Toph lay on the black dirt and ash.

'Take Katara too' Aang said squinting his eyes. He didn't look at Zuko.

'What? Why?' Zuko said standing up quite suddenly.

'I need to finish this Zuko.' Aang began in a tone that didn't sound like his, full of remorse and uncertainty. Zuko looked at him.

Zuko began to speak with utter annoyance.

'She's my sister Aang! Stop being so selfless. I am helping you'.

'Selfless? I am the avatar!' Aang began his voice raising higher. 'My job is to be selfless, and keep the world in balance!'

'But you need to be selfish at times too!' Zuko shouted back.

'Self sacrifice will bring peace' Aang said quietly staring down at the burnt ground.

'We can't fight now Aang, Azula is probably on her way here now-'

'Hello Zuzu, avatar! Is this a bad time?' a vicious voice hissed from behind them. They swung around with incredible speed. Aang located Azula next to Toph's motionless body. Her long witch like nails directed a small ignited blue flame, aimed by her neck.

Immediately Aang reacted.

'Don't touch her!' His voice echoed in the large crater they stood in. Zuko seemed a little surprised on how hoarse Aang's voice sounded.

'You're in no position to make commands' Azula said grinning, slightly edging her pointed nails closer to Toph's neck.

Aang made a large earth column under Azula's feet sending azula flying backwards, and made a screech as she hit the ground.

'Let's go!' Aang shouted to Zuko, who, had already sprinted to Toph, and picked her up. Aang picked Katara's frail body in his arms. They began running up the slope to the crater, and Zuko seemed to slip. The slope was too steep for them to climb, and holding Toph and Katara, made it even more difficult.

'Take my hand!' Aang said quickly to Zuko. Zuko looked at him a little strangely, but grasped onto his hand.

'Hold onto Toph tightly!' Aang instructed. Suddenly, Zuko found himself and Aang flying up into the air, and falling downwards, to the outer rim of the crater. Both Aang and Zuko were unprepared for the harsh fall, and slid down the side of the dormant volcano. They both let out a slight yell sliding down the side of the huge hill. Aang turned his head and could see Azula standing at the edge of the crater. Her face scrunched up with hatred. Aang smiled at her and waved mockingly. They seemed to stumble forwards when they reached the end of the huge slope.

'Ouch, that hurt my bu-' Aang began.

'Aang no time for complaints! We've got a physco in pursuit of us.' Zuko said standing up, and picking up Toph. Aang swooped Katara up, and pulled the bison whistle from under his sache. He breathed a huge gulp of air, and blew into it as hard as he could. All but a quiet piercing sound was produced.

'How is that gonna help?' Zuko shouted. Aang smiled and pointed directly t the sky.

'Appa!' Aang shouted happily.

The huge air bison landed with a loud thud on the ground, and made a contented groan.

'Hey buddy.' Aang said jumping onto the saddle. He was greeted by Sokka, and Suki, and Mai who nodded her head to him.

Zuko climbed up the fluffy tail, and was greeted by Sokka and Suki, and a kiss from Mai. Zuko sighed, for now they were safe.

She blinked her eyes several times to adjust to the candle lit room. It was weird, Katara hadn't seen lights this bright since...since she was with her family. Her arm stung vigorously, and she couldn't help but groan as it burned. She examined it, and saw it was bandaged, there was no longer the gaping dark flesh, but a white clean bandage, that had already begun to bleed, as the colour white was turning to red. She was lying in a small compacted room, and to her realisation, it was a tent. A cold towel on her head, boistrous laughing from outside, and platter of nuts and fruits. She wasn't in a dark smelly cell anymore, she was safe. She rose up on her left elbow, and the cold towel fell off her forehead to the ground. She moaned quietly when her right arm brushed against something hard; Aang's staff. Regrettably, she tried to get up to fast, and ended up hurting herself. She let out a gasp and mumbled something quietly to herself. Aang's staff fell to the floor making a quite echoing sound.

'-Did you hear that-?' A voice said. She recognised it as Sokka.

'-Yes- I- check- tent' A muffled quiet voice said. She couldn't exactly make out who it was, and she couldn't hear what they said either. It startled her when the tent doors flapped open, and a dark figure appeared in the shadows. It came closer, and the candle light indentified the figure as Aang. She gasped surprisingly, and Aang was immediately at her side, embracing her gently in his arms, careful not to hurt her. She didn't want him to let go, for a moment all her pain went away, and was replaced with an emotion of pleasure and happiness.

'You're okay! I'm so happy you're awake!' Aang's soothing voice whispered into her ear. She tried to speak, but ended up being muted from the sound of her groaning stomach. Aang pulled away and looked down at her stomach. He quickly spun around, and rummaged through a bag to pull out some fruit.

'I know you hate papaya, but it's all we got' Aang said apologetically.

Katara tried again to speak, and a croaky voice began to speak.

'It's fine- glad to eat' She spat out, Aang sliced it with a knife he pulled out from the bag. He gave it to her non-injured arm hand. She ate quickly, and Katara sensed their was an awkwardness in the air. She knew Aang would bluster on about how he was sorry, and how he caused her arm to be in the state it was, or the fact that he could have gotten her killed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Katara spoke first.

'Don't Aang. Please don't say you're sorry' She spoke, her voice returned to normal.

'But I am. I let this happen' Aang said quietly.

'You didn't let this happen. It was unexpected.' Katara said stubbornly. She noticed her attitude was getting out of line, she was tired grumpy, and due to the fact that she was just held in prison for what seemed like months, had an effect on the way she spoke to Aang.

He turned his face to look at her. It was then she saw the bags under his eyes, the bandage around his head, and ones around his hands and wrists.

'Look at you Katara, your arm- '

'Look at you. You're bandaged nearly everywhere!' She said hoping to let some of his guilt at least merge with her own. He looked away, and dragged his glider to the side of him.

'Where are you going?' She asked.

'No where.' Aang said placing the glider down beside him.

'Aang- don't be mad at yourself, you can't have known that this would've happened.' she said trying to reassure him, it wasn't working.

'No, but it's my duty to protect the people I love.'

'Somethings are beyond your control-'

'-I'm sorry Ka-'

'Don't apologise. I forgive you, even though you did nothing wrong.' She said.

He looked at her again.

'And plus, this is not that much.. I mean you've had worse. And I can heal this as soon as we get back-'

'Katara, I know you don't want to hear it, but. I'm so sorry. And just so you know, Toph is okay, she woke up a few days ago, and she's been asking if you're okay.' Aang said looking at her dark toned face. Even though she looked tired, and had a quite distressed expression, he still saw the elegance and the beauty of her.

She looked down.

'Can we stop talking about all this- I mean, I just left that cell, I don't want to go back into the details. I just need some, love and more food' She said trying to smile. Aang half smiled, and Katara knew he would drop the conversation for now, but wouldn't let it dissappear.

'Where are we any way?' Katara asked, eating some nuts, and some dried fruit Aang had passed.

'Near Ba Sing Se. But we've got bad news.' He began speaking.

'What is it?' Katara asked raising her eyebrow.

'Chang and Lee Chang are actually against us, they could have infiltrated the palace, and Keui could be in danger.' Aang answered.

'We think we are heading for Omashu, which won't take us long on Appa' Aang said. He passed her some tea he had just made. Katara smelt it, and immediately pulled it way, finding the smell nasty.

'It smells bad I know, but it will give you energy. Drink it.' Aang said. He saw the bandages on her arm were beginning to stain with dark red. He slid over to the other side of the tent, and started to unwrap her bandage. Katara noticed, and tried to keep her arm stationary to make it easier for Aang.

He unveiled all the bandage, and collected some water and a towel, and placed it on her wound.

'This will hurt just a bit' He said trying to prepare her. He began washing the deep cut, and turned to see Katara's face scrunched up in pain. she noticed him and tried to hide her expression, by taking a large sip from the tea. It tasted rather strange, and odd. She couldn't distinguish what it contained. Though trying to think helped her ignore some of the pain. Aang quickly removed the towel, and wrapped a newly fresh bandage around the deep gash.

'I wish I could heal, like a great ability.' Aang said hoping to try to make her feel better. He looked at her. She smiled.

'You need to rest. I'll leave you to get some sleep-'

'Wait. Can't you stay with me for just a bit longer? I missed you. More than you can imagine.' Katara said, slightly blushing, but Aang didn't notice in the dimmed room.

He grinned at her, and Katara couldn't help but quietly laugh at his enthusiastic smile that she had missed.

He wrapped his arms around her head, and cradled her like a child, securing her safety. He gave her a light kiss on the head, and continued to hold her, until he was sure that she had fallen asleep. He lay there for a moment absorbing the reality of Katara back in his arms, which only a few days ago, seemed to be a distant dream.


	17. Bumi and the Avatar

They were safe. Finally safe. After the dreaded weeks of being in that horrid cell, Katara once again felt protected, and as if her freedom was returning slowly. Though pain usually got the better of her every now and then. Her right arm was badly injured, and the outcome of this, would be a recollection of the calamitous events that just occurred, a dreaded scar would soon replace the white bandage strapping her whole arm. But that didn't bother her so much, it was the fact that she wouldn't be able to bend for a few weeks, with her arm in that condition, and her other arm, slightly sore, due to some minor cuts and bruises. Aang had the wrong impression that Katara was sad about the soon to be scar, and he blamed himself. Katara thought selfish of it, but Zuko had told her that 'he is too selfless'. At most times this was agreeable. But now, he was loading nobodies guilt, onto himself, and how exactly could reminiscing about apologies that he shouldn't even be saying, going to help the problem they were in now?

'Are you okay?' Zuko whispered, noticing her expression seemed distracted, and unstable.

'What? Yes...just stressed.' Katara replied half listening.

He nodded at her and looked to Aang who was steering the huge flying bison. Katara saw Mai, sleeping soundlessly leaning against Zuko. And Suki and Sokka, crammed up together. Toph was next to Katara, staring blindly out in front of her. Her leg looked painful. Sokka had tried to explain that it wasn't as bad as Katara's wound, but Toph wouldn't be able to do much walking for now.

Toph leaned over to Katara and whispered:

'As soon as my leg heals, I'm going to bring down Azula. Payback. Care to join?' she grinned and hit her fist into her of her hand. Katara half smiled.

'Would be my pleasure..' She replied. She hated Azula. There was nothing in the world that could become more distinctive than the pure loathing of the one woman who had caused pain and disruption wherever she went.

Toph grinned, and so did Katara. Aang looked around at them, and a suspicious look appeared on his face. He turned back around and continued to fly Appa in the direction of Omashu.

'Aang how long until we reach Omashu?' Katara asked.

He shrugged. 'About an hour I would think.' He said.

'Great another hour of being blind...' Toph mumbled. Katara smiled. She had missed Toph's crude humour, and her attitude. She was safe.

'Greetings to you Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko. And welcome dear guests to the city of Omashu.' The guard happily announced, as the huge earth doors opened to reveal the wonderful city of Omashu.

'YES EARTH! REAL EARTH!' Toph exclaimed, as Sokka helped her down from Appa.

Aang smiled. He was glad to be at Omashu. He had always found this city, the most tranquil, and fun. Not too mention that he could visit Bumi. A messenger ran up to Aang and Zuko, and spoke with an utter sadness in his tone.

'The avatar and firelord must be spoken to immediately by king Bumi's officials. We have very...bad news.' He declared. Aang and Zuko exchanged confused glances, and followed the man to the palace.

The room used to be so much more lively, but now, now it just seemed down. The officials stood up and bowed as the two entered the room.

They bowed in return, and sat down at the end of the table.

'Avatar Aang. We have dreadful news...' One man said.

Aang looked at him perplexed at what the man was about to say.

'King Bumi...has...passed away.' another man said.

It hit Aang like a rock in the face. What? Bumi. No he cannot be dead.. dead.. dead. The words seemed to echo again and again in his mind, the sound of Azula's hissing voice repeated them.

'W..what? N...n...no he can't..' Aang struggled to find words. He was so startled. Was this some kind of joke. They had to be lying.

'I'm afraid he died last week. We did send a message to you-'

'He can't be! What are you talking about?' Aang yelled standing up out of his seat.

Zuko grabbed his arm, but Aang pulled away abruptly.

'No! You're lying. Please tell me this isn't true?' Aang asked desperately. the last words seemed to croak out of his voice.

The officials looked down.

'Aang. Bumi is gone..there is nothing we can do' Zuko said to Aang.

Aang glared at him and swung around.

'Where is he?' He shouted.

'We had a ceremony for him last week. We buried him on the point of Omashu- The best king this city has ever had.' One answered.

Tears seemed to sting Aang's eyes. His best friend had just died, and they expect him to feel no pain whatsoever.

He swerved around on his feet, and stormed out of the room.

'Aang come bac-' Zuko requested. But Aang had already left the room.


	18. a sudden stir

'Has anyone seen Aang?' Katara asked inquisitively.

'No' Zuko said squinting, desperately avoiding conversation by trying to talk to Mai. But Katara was beginning to worry, something strange was happening, and nobody had told her about it. She looked at Sokka, who only shrugged. To her disappointment, only Zuko seemed to know, and Aang hadn't arrived from their previous meeting with Bumi. Maybe he is spending time with Bumi. It has been a long time since he saw hi-

'Katara we need to talk - Like, right now' Zuko urged interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him, his expression seemed to bloom with angst or somewhat confusion. He walked out to the leaden hallway. In fact it had occurred to Katara that this place seemed so much less lively…

She closed the door behind her, and turned her attention to Zuko.

'Listen Katara…I know what you're about to hear will shock you and- you need to be there for him…Aang I mean' Zuko cautioned quietly to her. She nodded apprehensively. This didn't sound too good.

'Katara….Bumi…he's not…he's gone' Zuko said trying to avoid her piercing stare.

'What? What do you mean?' Katara asked stunned. Unable to comprehend what he was saying.

'Bumi's never coming back…He died last week…' Zuko said slipping back silently into the main room leaving Katara shocked and full of misery. She couldn't fight back the tears appearing in her eyes. They burned her eyes, and she sobbed quietly, although she wasn't so close to Bumi, the loss seemed like someone had punched a hole in her stomach. Aang was probably suffering the most. Aang...Where is he?. Katara wiped her face with her sleeve of her robe, and began her search for Aang.

Much time had passed, and Katara had searched half of the palace, and there was no sign of Aang. She crept quietly into a huge room, and to her realisation, it must've been Bumi's. It was filled with brightly coloured ornaments, and shattered fragments of genomite on the bedside table. She looked over to the bed, and over to the wide open windows, with the drapes flying freely in the cool night breeze. Her eyes began to sting again. The sudden memory of Bumi generated more salty tears to her bloodshot eyes. But then she suddenly urged to stop herself. A crouched shadow behind the bed seemed to seem so visible on the floor in the moonlight. She wiped her eyes, and walked over to the crouched figure behind Bumi's empty bed.

'Aang?' Katara whispered. She sat next to him, and noticed his eyes were bloodshot too, and he seemed to look incredibly pale.

'Yeah?…' he replied, voice dead and flat.

'I want you to know that I'm always here..' She reminded softly, gripping his hand. He didn't squeeze it back or show any sign of response.

He just stared blankly forwards out the window, his eyes adjusting, and opening wide, and unexpectedly, he yanked her hand and rolled her to the side along with himself, and an explosion sent shards of glass, and wood flying through the room. Katara yelped in pain when her arm hit the floor abruptly. Still it was better than been blown apart.

'What the heck was that?' Katara shrieked, after Aang helped her up. She looked at her arm, and knew it was going to be even more bruised.

'Surprise!' Azula sneered.

'You? What are you doing? You're insane!' Aang shouted at her, spinning around, and stepping backwards and raising his arms to shield Katara

'Actually, I knew you'd be back here. Was a shame really. The old man was already cry before I added this too his last troubled sleep..' She said grinning, her hands opened up with a little vile in the centre of the palm

'You killed Bumi?' Aang shouted.

She broke out into hysterics and jumped back from the windowsill onto the nearest roof. Before Katara could say something to Aang, he had already bolted away, and leapt from the windowsill chasing after Azula. She attempted to follow, but saw how far it was to reach the nearest roof. Instead she ran as fast as she could back the way she came. She slammed the door open that led to the main room, and nobody was there.

'Zuko! Zuko!' She yelled down the hall.

A sudden figure came out of nowhere, and it was Zuko. A sudden relief.

'What is it?' He panicked.

'Azula's here. She killed Bumi! And Aang's gone after her!' Katara spat out quickly, Zuko still heard and quickly asked which direction. He ran out of the room, and followed after Aang, while Katara waited nervously, her arm throbbed and her head was unclear.

'You killed Bumi!' Aang shouted after her. There was nothing but silence. It was as if she disappeared into thin air. He carefully glanced around him, and a sudden spark of flames appeared in the darkness, and he rolled to the side missing the spur of fire. Her sheer burst of laughter edged around the darkness that surrounded him.

He couldn't use his method of earthbending and sensing vibrations, the roofs of houses were separated.

He heard a creak from behind him and sent a gust of air to the spot.

'Aang its me! Zuko!' Zuko said jumping onto the same roof, and dodging the air swipe.

'Zuko? Why are you here?' Aang asked.

'Hmm? Family reunion?' Azula exclaimed.

Another torch of flame came from the previous roof, and Aang deflected it with his hands, leaping to the direction of that roof. In mid-air, Zuko heard Aang yelp in pain, and heard a thud on a near roof. A boulder rolled from the same roof, to the ground below. Zuko tried to spot Aang, but saw a rock hurtle towards him. He jumped in the air, scarcely avoiding the rocky surface.

'Aang? Where are you?' Zuko called. He made a large sphere of fire around him, in some hope of seeing the offenders. Then he saw them; a group of Dai Li agents. A rock hand ceased both his feet to the roof, and Zuko tripped backwards when he tried to move. Trying urgently to break free, Aang appeared and split the two hands, and helped Zuko up to his feet.

Aang can't you go into the Avatar state or something?' Zuko asked diverging a fire ball. Aang closed his eyes, and tried to connect all his chakras, but for some reason, his ability to enter the avatar state had somewhat been impossible to execute.

'I can't!' Aang blurted out, while breaking two rock hands with his feet; swinging one in the air, and kicking the other. He expected another blow, but nothing came, and he heard the clatter, of fast moving steps of what he assumed: fleeing Dai Li agents. He wondered why though.

'Avatar Aang! We came as soon as we were alarmed.' It was general Jee, and Aang noticed some other earthbending soldiers behind him.

'We were first informed by Lady Katara' An un recognisable man said.

Aang bowed to the men, and began walking back tot he palace with them.


	19. Finally letting go

Katara handed the cup of jasmine tea to Aang, who was sitting on the couch next Zuko. His face was scrunched with frustration, and anguish.

'But why couldn't I go into the Avatar state? It was as if something was blocking the path...' Aang said taking the cup of tea from her, and nodding in appreciation.

'Did you disconnect one of your chakras?' Katara asked as she sat beside him. He shrugged.

Katara thought for a moment, her finger to her lips, trying to recall something.

'wait, maybe you can't enter the avatar state because you're in it right now!' Sokka suggested brightly. Katara looked at him, uncertain if he was actually trying to help the situation. Suki looked at him glumly.

'Maybe the reason you can't enter the avatar state, is because you've become too emotionally attached to Bumi, and now that he's gone...you don't want to let him go..' Katara said quietly.

Aang looked at her there seemed to be a glint of mournfulness in his eyes. He turned away, and thought carefully.

'You're right. I just need to forget him.' Aang said, and then dead silence sunk in. Nobody spoke. Katara sensed the tension levels increasing, and broke the disturbing silence.

'Maybe you shouldn't forget him in a sense that we won't remember him, but...just relieve your pain, by moving on.' She said. She stood at his side now. He looked down sadly at her, and then a faint smile appeared.

'Well I think we all should go to bed and talk about his tomorrow. Its almost midnight. And I doubt Azula will com back tonight' Zuko said standing up, and leaving the room, with Mai who followed him. Toph grabbed her crutches, and hobbled out of the room.

Suki and Sokka left, and so did Aang and Katara.

Katara woke up none the less to find Aang awaken. The last few nights he was troubled with sleepless nights, and Katara would often just try to leave him to meditate in peace.

She sat up from the mingled sheets, and left Aang in silence to meditate. She headed towards the bath room, and pondered on solutions to this growing problem; Azula's repetitive show ups. Katara found it difficult to wash herself with her injured arm, and normally would hurt herself just by a small move of knocking the soaps over with her arm. When she left the spa room, Aang was no longer meditating, but was just siting on the open balcony. She came beside him, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

'What are we going to do?' Katara questioned.

'I don't know...I tried meditating, and I did it...I let go of Bumi' He replied.

Katara tightened her embrace, and for once in the last couple of days, she felt Aang, her Aang, returning to his normal self.


	20. The spy

'Avatar Aang' a man greeted. Aang knew him as one of Bumi's officials, along with the other ten men sitting around the big green table.

Aang bowed, and sat at the end of the table.

'Avatar, we are sorry for the incident the other night, our defences were shockingly ambushed, and found unconscious.'

'Unconscious? How?' Aang asked.

'There were tranquillising darts, and we suspect it was sheershrue toxins' Another man said, stroking his dark beard.

Aang thought about June and Nyla. June, had split up with the gaang, after a group of messengers were travelling to Ba Sing Se.

'Aang didn't June find her-' Zuko whispered before Aang interrupted him.

'No. I couldn't find her. They probably sill have her somewhere. And Katara and Toph told me that Azula used Nyla to paralyse them. So now it looks like they still have a good use for her' Aang whispered back.

'We are very sorry for your loss of Bumi, but we do have good news.' The first man said.

Aang raised his eyebrows, and tried not to think about Bumi.

'Ba Sing Se, is not under any rule of the Dai Li, or Azula. We have word that they will help us to finish off this war. For good' .Then a loud applause echoed throughout the large room. Aang didn't clap, in fact he felt sunken, slightly disappointed.

'I don't want to ruin the mood. But we don't have any trace on Azula.' Zuko announced.

everyone turned to look at him.

'Ah but we do! We sent a spy! He should report here in two days, or he will send us a message, and we will figure out what to do when we meet up again and discuss.' A man bounded from his seat and declared happily.

'Until then please relax, because after the reports, we will have a lot of work to do'. Aang didn't feel so reassured. But seemed to be relieved to have a break for a couple of days.

Himself and Zuko stood up and bowed, and left the room.

'Man I'm so sick of everything.' Aang said tugging his hair.

Zuko laughed, 'Don't worry, soon it'll be over'. Zuko said.

'I hope so…' Aang said.

'Anyway I'm sure you and Katara can enjoy two days for leisurely activities.' Zuko said nudging Aang with his elbow.

'Yeah Zuko, two whole days with Mai' Aang replied laughing. Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

Aang's stomach rumbled loudly, and he gripped it tightly with his hands.

'I need something to eat. I'm starving.' Aang said.

'You're sounding like Sokka now.' Zuko stated.

Aang turned and asked sarcastically 'Is that a good thing?'

Zuko smiled. 'We don't need two Sokkas around.' Aang laughed and a sudden forceful fist met his stomach.

'Oww!' Aang groaned. He looked down and saw Toph standing in front of him.

'What was that for Toph?' Aang asked franticly rubbing his stomach.

'Just to say good morning.' She replied.

Zuko laughed at Aang whining like a little child, and Aang glared at him.

'So a simple "hi Aang" wasn't convenient enough for you?'

'Nah. Anyway you're going to get breakfast, and I'm going with you, because one, this place is huge. And two, I cant see very well with one of my legs bandaged, and my other, hopping around with these stupid wooden sticks.' Toph said jabbing the crutches on the floor. The three walked to the kitchen, and found the others in the dining room.

'Ah finally!' Sokka exaggerated.

'Finally what?' Aang asked while he helped Toph to her seat.

'Katara wouldn't let us eat until you three arrived' Sokka said stuffing his mouth full.

'Sokka, I didn't stop you from eating, I just said you should wait' Katara said stubbornly.

'And Sokka, I was the one giving you death stares. Not Katara' Suki said grumpily.

Sokka tried to innocently smile at her, who rolled her eyes.

Aang pulled up a seat next to Katara, who gave him a soft hug, who returned it happily.

'I think Suki's having a bit of a rough morning.' Katara whispered.

'Why?' He asked.

'Pregnancy I guess. She was really emotional this morning. She came up to me and was upset about Sokka having an obsession with meat. Now she's a bit grumpy, so don't go saying anything to her...'

'Anyway how was the meeting?' Katara asked reaching forwards with her healthy arm to grab some food.

'Okay. Boring really.' Aang shrugged. He helped her serve her meal, seeing she only had one arm to do so.

'What are we going to do?' She asked, under the loud voices that stretched across the table.

'Well apparently they had a spy sent to investigate or something, and so when he reports back, we'll decide what to do.' Aang said.

'Hmm, when will he report back?' Katara asked. Everything about spies alway seemed to make her unsettled. Six years ago, the same incident with spies didn't turn out very well.

'Two days, or if not, he will send a message. I don't really know if it is such a good idea. I mean, what if he double crosses us?' Aang considered suspiciously .

'I dunno. I just think that the whole idea of sending in a spy could just make things worst than they already are.'

Aang looked at her and smiled.

'Yea cause I'm pretty sure its not bad enough as it is.' He said sarcastically.

'You know what I mean.' She said half laughing

'How's your arm?' He asked.

She shrugged. 'Better. Still stings, but its healing. Actually thats the other thing I was going to do.'

He raised his eyebrows.

'I'm going to try to heal it. My other arm isn't sore anymore, its just is bruised slightly. And then I won't need to wear this stupid sling.'

Aang smiled and continued eating peacefully, enjoying the morning with his friends.


	21. The tale of Omashu Aang & Katara

Hey guys this is basically a series of stories, a bit like the episode "Tales of Ba Sing Se" but its not called that, actually it is something far beyond the name with supreme creativity...Tales of Omashu... heh mmm, but they'll be in chapters because I'm busy these hols so yes :) I'll just stop talking now, excuse errors please x

_The tale of Aang and Katara:_

'Ergh...Katara what are you doing?' Aang asked trying not to laugh at her gesture of moving a pai sho piece diagonally across the board.

'What do you mean? I thought I was going well.' Katara replied, dejected. Aang made a chortled sound, and tried not to laugh. Katara humphed impatiently.

'Don't worry you'll get the hang of it...just don't put the lotus tile there, or else you lose.' Aang remarked.

She frowned at him.

'I don't even know if you were patronising me, or just trying to reassure me. You can be a real jerk you know that Mr. Smug?'. She mocked wryly. He laughed.

'No I was encouraging you...' Aang said smiling.

'So are you been sarcastic now?' Katara said grinning at him.

'Course not.' Aang replied, still smiling. She shook her head.

'Right. So I'm sick of this stupid game.' Katara said with boredom.

'Is it the fact that I won?' Aang asked.

'No. I just think its pointless, I mean you're pretty much playing with yourself, I mean you've been placing my tiles everywhere, and when I move one, you laugh, and tell me to rethink my move. Might as well do something worthwhile?' Katara said.

'Alright then. I think I won...' Aang said standing up from the low board, and glancing to Katara.

'Yeah against yourself.' Katara mumbled, standing off the cushions beneath her.

'What do you wanna do?' Aang asked genuinely.

Katara shrugged.

'How about...well there's not much to do around here I've noticed lately.' Katara said. They walked out their villa, not knowing exactly what their plans were, or were they were headed.

'Oh now you're just being ignorant. Omashu is great, there is heaps of things to do. You just gotta open your mind to the possibilities.' Aang said rather monotone, and at the close mention of Bumi, Katara felt she should change the subject, and steer clear of that topic.

'You know what I don't get?' Katara asked.

Aang raised his eyebrow.

'You're one of the youngest people I know who can play Pai Sho so well. How did you learn?' Katara asked curiously.

'Geyatso. He wasn't just my mentor, he taught me every secret to Pia Sho, the monks always played it. Remember in the western air temple how I mentioned the giant Pai Sho table? Well actually all the air temples had them. Occasionally I would beat Geyatso.' Aang said, drifting off to one memory, where Geyatso had switched his tile with Aang's with a quick distraction of airbending. It seemed so long ago now, well it was technically, 106 years ago.

'Doesn't the water tribe play Pai Sho? I mean look at the rest of the world. The Fire Nation likes Pai Sho, and the Earth Kingdom too, but I've never heard of the water tribes playing it.' Aang mused on the subject. They walked outside their large villa, and began strolling down a path towards the inner part of the city.

'No, see the water tribes don't waste their time playing pointless games.' Katara said slightly mockingly tredding down the stairs.

'Right. Instead you eat sea prunes.' Aang replied.

'Yea- wait no, we do other important things' Katara defended. Aang nodded and smiled teasingly.

Before Katara could further testify, Aang grabbed a nearby flyer off a stone wall.

'Hey look, there's a festival today.' Aang said, scanning the flyer with interest.

'What for?' Katara asked. Aang's eyes scrolled over the parchment.

'In celebration of Omashu's foundation over hundreds of years ago, we, the citizens of Omashu hold a festival to commemorate the establishment.'

'Hm, I guess this city does have its ups then.' Katara admitted.

'So lets head in to town and go to this festival then?'.

Katara nodded, and they walked down the near street. People who passed by seemed to notice Aang's yellow and orange garments, and glider, and nodded at him or smiled at him. Even children running past would wave. It had never really occurred to Katara that when she thought about it, Aang was literally the only airbender left in the world. The last of a dying race. The only person in the whole wide world, who has the ability to bend air. Her hand tightened around his. He seemed to notice, and smiled tenderly at her.

'Hey Aang let's go over there for tea' Katara suggested, pointing to a nearby gold and green coloured shop. Aang glanced over to it.

'Huan's tea shop..' Aang read.

'Let's see if it's better than Iroh's tea' Katara said, knowing that nothing could compare to his renown tea.

'No tea I've ever had has been better than Iroh's..' Aang said. They walked over a small bridge and entered the cosy tea shop. It was decorated with a variety of prints, and lightly coloured green walls, and seemed busy with chattering people.

A woman walked over to them and greeted them. She directed them to a table by a wooden window, that out looked a small pond and a courtyard filled with lush plants.

'Wow the Avatar, and a member of the water tribe. It's a pleasure to have you here. What would you like?' The woman said happily.

'Thank you. Hm, I'll have the green tea please.' Aang requested politely.

The woman nodded and turned her attention to Katara.

'I'll have the Jasmine tea thanks'. Katara said. The woman hurried over to the counter, and busied herself with other customers.

Aang looked at Katara, and remembered her injured arm.

'How's your arm Katara?' Aang asked. She looked down at her arm; which now was as good as new thanks to her healing. The only fault of her arm was now the fine dark brown scar that ran down her arm. Katara didn't mind so much, it made her feel strong due to what she endured when she was captured.

'Fine, feels a lot better actually.' Katara said. She attempted to move her arm off the table, knowing Aang would say something. Before she could though, his hand grabbed her wrist of her scarred arm.

'Katara I'm really sorry for letting this happen. You won't ever be free of this scar-'

'Aang I really don't mind it. Please don't blame yourself.' Katara said placing her left hand on his cheek. They both began to lean forwards over the table until the waitress ruined the moment, the woman returned with two pots of tea, and two tea cups. Katara smiled sweetly at her, though she wasn't impressed by her interruption.

They both poured their tea as the woman huddled off. Katara took a sip, and immediately put down the cup, and scrunched her face.

Aang took a sip of his and Katara caught a glimpse of his tongue sticking out.

'Ergh. Not even hot...' Aang said quietly, but able to be heard by Katara.

'I don't see why people come here. I mean its so busy..' Katara said glancing around. Katara bended the liquid within her cup, and teapot and directed it out the window into the plants outside.

'Certainly not as good as Iroh's tea...' Aang said laughing to himself, Katara laughed giggled under her breath.


End file.
